Second to the Right
by TheGirlForeverWaiting
Summary: Innocence, kindness, naivete, fairytales, things people should be through with at her age. Love, pain, knowedge, selfishness... things one should grow accustomed to... but not her. That's why Kyoko Yoshizuki is a major part of their lives now. COMPLETE
1. The Old Book

A/N I've recently been getting back into Ouran, and I got an idea for another fanfic. So, here we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Or Peter Pan. They belong to Bisco Hatori and James M. Barrie.

There are multiple quotes from Peter Pan, as well. Enjoy!

XXXXX

'_I'm too tired to listen  
I'm too old to believe  
All these childish stories  
There is no such thing as faith  
And trust and pixie dust'_

_-Jesse McCartney (I'll Try)-_

XXXXXX

A young girl sat in her bed, with a very old looking book in her hands. She sighed and placed the book next to her bed on the nightstand. She looked out of the window to the star second to the right.

"Ahhh, if only things like that could come true…" She muttered, before drifting off to sleep.

XXXXX

The next day at the club, everyone was getting ready for a new customer. They dressed as best as they could and devised more 'Haruhi is a boy!' schemes in case she saw through the disguise.

"Okay! She'll be here soon! Is everyone ready?" Tamaki called out.

"Yes!" Everyone else answered.

Right after that, the doors swung open wide and a girl walked in. Her hair was light brown with hints of red in it. Her eyes were a blue, almost purple color. She had on the high school uniform for girls, and carried a beat up book with her.

"Welcome!" The hosts cried out. The girl smiled and said "Thank you. I'm sorry my father reserved this day for only us, I'm sure it was a great inconvenience." Tamaki walked over and put an arm around her shoulder, "Why, it is no inconvenience! It is an honor to spend the day with such a beautiful princess," he said, handing her a pink rose. She accepted it happily, "Thank you, Suou-sama. It is very nice to meet you. I have heard many wonderful things about this club, and I'm glad to be a patron."

Kyouya walked to the other side of her, saying, "I don't believe anyone else here knows you're name, miss. Would you introduce yourself?"

"Ah, yes. Of course. Thank you, Ootori-sama. My name is Kyoko Yoshizuki. I'm glad to meet you." After everyone else introduced themselves, they all sat down for tea. Kyoko still held onto her book, not letting go for a moment. Haruhi was very curious about why she had that book.

"Um, Yoshizuki-san, may I ask why you have that book? What is the title?" The young woman put down her cup of tea and held up her book, "This? It is my favorite book. It's Peter Pan."

Haruhi cocked her head, "The children's book? Aren't you a little old to have that?" Kyoko smiled and ran her hand over the cover, "You're never too old to fly."

"What?" said girl looked up at Haruhi and held out the book, "Read it. I'm sure it will capture you're heart as it has mine." Haruhi took the book and looked at it confused. It was a CHILDREN'S BOOK! Why did she even consider reading it? She was never interested in such things, growing up she never had time to hear them from people, and she and her Father had no money to waste on useless books. But, she had heard of the story. Peter Pan, The boy who never grew up. And Tinker bell, his pixie friend. That was all she knew of that book.

"Yoshi-chan!" Hunny called out, jumping into her lap, "You like fairytales? Like, Princes and Princesses? I love stories like that! Can you tell me one?!"

Kyoko smiled, "Maybe some other time. I can see it is almost time to leave. Shall I help you clean the room before it is time to part ways?"

"No, my Princess! Why waste the strength? That is why we have our lovely janitorial staff! They clean for us!" Tamaki said, taking her hand and leading her to the door.

"I shall see you all tomorrow." Everyone acknowledged her, but only when the twins said goodbye did she say anything back.

"NO! Don't say goodbye! Saying goodbye means going away… and going away means being forgotten!"

She ran out the door, all the way to her car.

Haruhi ran her hand down the front of the book, feeling bad for the girl. Why did she react that way? All they did was say goodbye… Maybe something happened with family dying? There was only one person who could possibly know…

"Kyouya-senpai--"

"She has amnesia." He responded, reading from his notebook. Haruhi cocked her head in surprise. Could he read minds or something?

She was found wandering the streets when she was twelve with no memory of who she was. She was adopted by an old rich couple a few years ago. She was really anti-social, and still has trouble with some things; usually only with saying goodbye. She was found with that book, and that's why she always has it with her."

She did NOT let any of that show when they met. Maybe that was why her parents reserved the club for this one day alone. Having all the girls around might have freaked her out a bit. But…

The book.

If it was so important to her, why would she just lend it to Haruhi like that?

Find out in the next chapter of **Second to the Right!**


	2. RELATED!

A/N I realize that the first chapter was awfully short, so I'll make up for it now!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything… except Kyoko… she's mine XD

Let's go!

XXXXXX

It was about a week before the host club heard from Kyoko again. Haruhi really wanted to give her book back, in case she missed it. But nobody, not even _Kyouya _knew what class she was in. It was as if she had disappeared… just an imaginary person who gave a book to Haruhi.

Tamaki was making sure everyone was dressed when she walked in the door, wearing the uniform. Her long hair was tied back, revealing her pretty blue eyes, which were covered by glasses today. "Hello everyone. I'm sorry it's been so long! I'm afraid I was quite shy about coming back… there were so many people… I was somewhat frightened…" She blushed, hiding behind a pillar. After a minute, she came back out, and resumed talking, "I'm not sure if you know about this, but I have social anxiety… people usually think I'm shy but I'm actually quite scared…"

After that, she insisted on staying for a while, having only idle chit-chat. Haruhi had almost forgotten about the book, and only remembered afterwards. Kyoko was walking down the hallway, now bathed with the orange setting sun, which gave her hair a redder look. She must have pulled it out of her ponytail after she left.

Haruhi ran down the hallway after her, she must have walked fast. It took a while to catch up with her. "Yoshizuki-san!" She called out, and grabbed her shoulder. Kyoko snapped to attention and smacked her hand off, turning around. Haruhi thought it was a rude move.

"I'm sorry, Fujioka-kun. You startled me… Is there something you need?" Haruhi caught her breath and said, "Yes," She held out the book, "I thought you might want this back."

"Why thank you, Fujioka-kun." Haruhi figured this would be a good time to find out what grade and class she was in. "Yoshizuki-san, sow old are you?"

Okay… so that wasn't exactly what she wanted to ask… (Sweat drop)

"Me? I'm almost 17. Two months until my birthday. I'm in Tamaki-san and Kyouya-san's class."

Class 2-A

That was all she wanted.

"Fujioka-kun, if you wouldn't mind, I need to get home for my instrumental lessons."

Wait… Kyouya said he didn't know what class she was in… but she said that she was in _Kyouya's _class…

"Yoshizuki-senpai, have you started school yet?"

"No, not yet. On Monday."

That made sense. It's Thursday.

"Fujioka-kun, I really must get home now…" She said, turning around. Haruhi blinked, realizing they had been there about 10 minutes. "Oh! Yeah, I have to get home to cook dinner before Otou-san gets home." Kyoko smiled, "would you like a ride home? I'm sure catching a train at this time is difficult… it's right between stops, isn't it?"

"Yeah… I'd appreciate a ride. Thanks."

"It's no problem at all. It shouldn't be very long."

XXXXX

The ride to Haruhi's home wasn't long, and Kyoko smiled and waved as Haruhi went into her home. Kyoko held her just returned Peter Pan book. She never asked Haruhi if she liked it, did she? She could always ask on Monday.

When Ranka returned home, Haruhi told him about Kyoko and all of her back story. After they had dinner, Ranka got a call, most likely from Kyouya, on the phone. Haruhi wondered what it could have been about, but when Ranka called to her and said Kyouya wanted to speak with _her, _she got worried. Needless to say, she spoke to him anyway.

"Kyouya-senpai? What is it?"

"I saw you get into Yoshizuki-chan's car. I wanted to ask why."

Was that… Jealousy in his voice?

No, Kyouya was stoic, she must have imagined it.

"After I returned her book, she offered to give me a ride home, and I accepted."

"Ah. Well, did she say anything?"

"No," Why did he want to know? "Nothing besides what she said at the club today."

"I see. Thank you, goodbye."

"Bye."

She put the phone back on the receiver, curious. Why would the shadow king call about… well… _that? _It was nothing to waste time with.

So…

Why?

She'd ask later.

XXXXX

Kyoko sat in her room, holding her book, and looking out of the window. "Kyoko-chan? May I come in?" It was Rin, Kyoko's favorite maid and best friend. "Yes, Rin-chan. It's unlocked." Rin pushed open the door, and her pretty face popped in. She had light, long, wavy blonde hair and the bluest eyes ever. They looked like the cleanest body of water ever; almost as if god himself had poured clean, clear water into her eyes. "Shall I bring you up a snack before you sleep or are you coming to the kitchen?"

Kyoko smiled, "I shall go to the kitchen with you." So with that she smoothed out her nightgown and stood up. Her nightgown was white with flow-y long sleeves. When she left her hair down she looked gorgeous, like a medieval princess. And tonight was one of those nights. Rin always was envious about that, but she knew that Kyoko was envious of her eyes. Besides that, they were like sisters. Rin was older, though, she was 19.

"Miss Kyoko, are you planning to go to that festival for your school next week?"

"Hm? Oh, that? I might, if I get enough friends."

"What about that club of boys? I'm sure they would want you there."

"I've seen them twice, Rin- neechan. I'm not even sure if they like me--"

Rin sighed, there goes her social anxiety. "What if I go with you? Will you go then?" Kyoko smiled, "Ah! That would be wonderful! But it's a formal occasion, and I'm sure my things won't fit you…" Rin forgot about that. What was a maid to do about that? She couldn't just expect to find a pretty dress lying in the street one day—

"We'll go shopping!" Kyoko said, putting a finger to her lips, "As a thank you present! You work harder than all the other staff, so I'm certain mother and father wouldn't mind!" Rin gasped in joy, "Are you truly certain?"

"Of course I am!"

"My, Kyoko-chan that is wonderful!"

"We shall go shopping on… Wednesday! The festival is on Friday! That will be good, right? I need a new dress, as well. Mine are getting too short!"

All she had to do was wear her nightgown and the boys would be following her around like love-struck puppies…

XXXXX

WEDNESDAY, club time

XXXXX

"Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi said, looking at the blonde boy, "Is Yoshizuki-san doing alright? I mean, with her anxiety thing. Is she okay with all the people in your class?"

"I think she is doing fine; I don't pay much attention to her. Why? HARUHI! Are you trying to find a new mother?! KA-SAN! OUR DAUGHTER WANTS A NEW MOTHER! Haruhi, you are grounded!"

"WHAT?!" Haruhi yelled, "I didn't say that--"

"No! I won't divorce Kyouya! She can be your older sister! That's good! We can tell her the next time we see her--"

The door began opening, and Tamaki ran to it. He grabbed the person by their shoulders, expecting it to be Kyoko. It wasn't. "Kyoko-san! Will you be my oldest daughter-- who are you?"

It was a girl with long, light, wavy blonde hair and eyes almost the same shade as Tamaki's own. Kyoko stood next to the girl in horror, staring at Tamaki. "Tamaki-san! W-what are you doing to Rin-chan?!"

They stared at each other, In shock. It almost felt as though they were looking at each other in some carnival booth or something. Haruhi could picture it in her mind, _'See yourself as the opposite gender!'_ It was strange, how alike they looked almost related.

Tamaki gasped, remembering something his mother said when he just a child.

"_Tama-chan, don't tell your father, but you have an older sister. I sent her to your grandmother as a baby, but I'm not sure what has become of her…"_

Her mother began crying right after she confessed that to him. Tamaki was only about 3 years old at that time, which is why he probably never thought of it. This girl looked so much like him…

Could it be her?

She was sent away as a baby, so she probably wouldn't remember anything… It couldn't hurt to ask, "Are you my sister?"

Rin gasped and pushed him off her. "That's absurd! I was adopted!" Kyoko gasped and covered her mouth. Her mother told her Rin was adopted, her father was a rich business man, and her mother lived in France with her brother… but was Tamaki French? If he was, Kyoko had the kind of connections to make contact with their mother…

But the question still remained:

Were they related?

Find out in the next chapter of Second to the Right!!


	3. Sneaky Surprises

A/N this story seems to be gaining a good few fans… but no reviews. I don't know if it's a blessing or a curse…

Blessing- I don't have people rushing me to update

Curse- people (who don't have to guts to just read the summary and read it regardless of reviews) will think it's a horrible story…

AGH WHAT'S AN AUTHORESS TO DO?!

I know! I'll continue my story and worry about that later! :P

For future reference, this takes place after the anime. About a year after the 'Éclair incident' and it's going by the American school year. Just ignore Hunny and Mori graduating XD Also, I don't know if I have the correct last name for Tama-chan's mommy… please tell me!

I DO NOT OWN! (Kyoko plus Rin equal mine, though :-))

XXXXX

It was absurd.

Not at all possible.

Her Mother sent her away as a baby, so why would she raise such an idiot son? Rin was smarter than him, too! The only similarities were the hair and eyes… And height. Rin was tall, as well. She was nearing 5'11".

But anyway, Kyoko had been silent ever since they left the club. After Tamaki asked that stupid question Rin insisted on going shopping that moment and dragged Kyoko outside with her. They were now in the limo, driving to the dress shop.

"Miss Kyoko, is everything alright?" The driver asked.

"Oh? Yes, all is well." She responded looking pitifully down at the floor of the car.

The driver shook his head in disbelief, but didn't bring the subject up again. They reached the shop, and went to the first rack of dresses. "So… any dress is fine?" Rin asked, glancing over at Kyoko.

"Yes. That is what they said…"

Why was she being so quiet?

Because she _knew._

Deep down, Kyoko knew that Tamaki and Rin were related. It was a gut instinct. Having the same face isn't just a coincidence…

XXXXX

Later, at the Yoshizuki estate

(Yes, I'm making you wait for the details of the dresses XD I'm horrible XP)

XXXXX

Kyoko was in still in her school uniform. It was late, and she had school, but the red-head didn't care about that now. She was more interested in getting the information she wanted.

She silently, yet quickly, walked down an unfamiliar hall way. It was the hallway leading to her mother's private quarters. The big white door stood right in front of her, looking very intimidating now. Kyoko gulped and lightly knocked on the door. "Yes? Who is it?" Her mother called from inside. "It's me, Kyoko mother… I wish to ask you something…"

There was a brief silence while her mother walked to the door and pulled it open. She put her old bony hand on Kyoko's back to lead her into the room. Kyoko sat on a couch across from a chair. Her mother sat in the chair and smiled sweetly at her adopted child, "Yes, sweetheart? What do you need?"

"Well… I-I was wondering…"

"Go on,"

"D-d-does Rin-chan have a y-younger b-brother?" damn social anxiety…

The older woman let out a deep sigh. The dreaded question. "Yes. He is a rich man, and she was the product of a love affair with a French woman. The man's mother needed an heir, and he refused to have a child with his wife. So, instead of listening to his mother and breaking off his relationship with the French woman, he divorced the woman his mother chose for him. Later on, the French woman had a son, and the wealthy man's mother insisted on having a male heir instead of a female one, so I adopted the daughter as a maid. But if anything happens to the son, Rin will go to her grandmother and be the heiress."

Wow.

That was a lot.

"But, Mother, what is Rin-chan's brother's name?"

"My dear. May I ask a question? Why do you wish to know?"

"I… I may have… met… him… and I was curious…" Kyoko said, playing with her fingers. "My darling, it seems as though there is something more than that." Kyoko blushed and looked at her crossed ankles and fluffy yellow dress. "I… wanted… to have Rin meet her, so she could see what she was like…"

"Kyoko, it is up to Rin whether or not she wishes to see her mother. She may not, for all you know."

Kyoko sighed and said good night to her mother, but vowing not to give up. She had one day left until the spring festival… two days of the festival itself… but how would she get plane tickets to their mother in time? Was it possible? She'd find out a way, but right now she needed to know if Tamaki and Rin wanted to meet their mother.

_If _they really are related… _If._

Kyoko walked to her room and picked up her phone, dialing Haruhi's phone number. It wasn't too late, but what if Haruhi was busy? Maybe she should hang up—

"Hello?"

Too late.

"Ah! Um… Hello, Fujioka-kun… I-I was wondering… do you have Tamaki-san's ph-phone number?"

"Huh? Oh… yeah… why?"

"Um! I needed to ask about… homework! Yes, homework!"

"Ah okay, well, here it is--"

Haruhi gave her the number, and Kyoko wrote it down.

The moment of truth.

Dial.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Riiiiing.

Click.

"Hello?" Someone said. It wasn't Tamaki, most likely a maid or something… what should she say?! "Ah! Uh… H-hello! I-I was wondering… could I speak to Tamaki-sama please?" She blurted out. "Huh? Oh, yes. Hold please." After a few minutes, someone picked up again. "Hello?" Kyoko nearly jumped off her bed. "Yes! Good evening, Tamaki-san! I-I was wondering…" How should she say it? "If it were possible…"

"What is it, Kyoko-chan?"

"Would you like me to bring your mother to the festival?"

It came out more like, 'Wouldyoulikemetobringyourmothertothefestival??" there was silence. "Can you say that again?" Kyoko took a breath and calmed down. "I-if I could… would you like me to… if possible… bring your mother to the festival?"

"WHAT? My Grandmother wouldn't allow it!"

Kyoko sighed and looked at the ground, "I know, but, you won't pay for her to stay! We will!"

"She'll get really mad."

"Tamaki-sama! Forget her! If you're mother wants to see you she can! You're grandmother has no right to stop her from doing so! A-and if she does get angry… I will take full responsibility! I wish for you and Rin-chan to meet your mother!"

"But we don't even know if we really are related…"

"Tamaki-san, are you French? Is you're mother French?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because Rin-chan is too! It can't be just a coincidence!"

"Alright. You can try, but I'm telling you, Kyoko-san, it will be hard."

XXXXX

Kyoko was in her nightgown now; it was a short one, pink with black ruffles on the bottom and short flow-y sleeves. She was on an urgent mission; Get the phone number of Tamaki's mother from her Father's employee records. It had to be in there.

Earlier in the evening, Kyoko was able to sneak the keys to her Father's filing cabinet away from a butler. All she had to do was sneak into her Father's office, unnoticed. She crawled down the hallway, and was about to open the door when she heard her father about to open the door. She flipped behind a big statue on the wall. The head of the Yoshizuki family stepped out of his office, and closed the door behind him. Kyoko's heart began beating rapidly in her chest, and her father walked by. He didn't see her, because, as Kyoko noticed, his glasses were off.

Kyoko sighed with relief. She snuck up to the door, and pushed on it, surprised when it flew open. There were papers on her father's desk, and across from the desk, next to a closet, was the object of Kyoko's searching. The filing cabinet. She kneeled next to it looking at the letters on the drawers. It was rather dark in the room, making it difficult to read. Kyoko figured the next time she did something like this; she needed to bring a flashlight.

A-H and I-Z

She unlocked the A-H drawer, and realized… She didn't know what Rin's last name was. She would have to look at every name to find Rin in there. So began the search.

It only took about 5 minutes for Kyoko to find it.

Grantaine (Suou), Rin.

Kyoko opened the file, and found a phone number for her mother. Her mother apparently spoke Japanese, so that saved Kyoko from having to speak in her choppy French. She wrote the number down, placed the file back and locked the cabinet again. She heard footsteps coming toward the room, and got scared. What if she was caught? She could get in a lot of trouble. She grabbed the closet door and hid inside, peeking through a small crack she left open. Her father walked into the room with a bottle of water, and looked around the room. His eyes lingered a while on the closet, but he sat down after a minute. Kyoko could do nothing to stop her heartbeat as she stared at the clock. 9:36.

Her father left the room at 9:51, and Kyoko bolted out of the room the second he was gone. She dashed down hallways, earning stares from maids and butlers, until she reached her room. She slammed the door shut behind her and plopped on the bed.

"Let's see…" she muttered, "If it's 10 o'clock in Japan… it's about 3 o'clock in France! I can call, and I won't be disturbing.

She picked up the phone and dialed.

It rang a few times until a man answered.

"Bonjour?"

"Hello, my name is Kyoko Yoshizuki; I'm calling on behalf of Rin and Tamaki Grantaine. May I please speak with Miss Anne-Sophie Grantaine, please?"

"Y-yes, one moment."

A woman answered next.

"Hello?"

"Mademoiselle Grantaine?"

"Yes?"

XXXXX

The next day at the club, Kyoko showed up requesting to speak with Tamaki alone for a moment. After a few moments of speaking, Tamaki announced that he was going home early today, and left with Kyoko.

As they walked down the hallway, Tamaki couldn't contain his excitement, and half way to Kyoko's car, He grabbed her hand and ran with her all the way to there. In the car, Rin sat waiting in her maid dress, hands folded in her lap. Tamaki pulled the back door open, helped Kyoko in and then practically dove in. They drove to the airport, and everyone except the driver got out. The driver went to find a parking space. The three teenagers walked into the airport, getting quite a bit of attention. It was two school kids and a maid, after all. They stood at the proper gate, anxiously and bored (Rin), for the arrival of their guest.

As the people from the plane walked out, they kept their eyes peeled for blonde hair and blue eyes. "Ah!" Kyoko said, pointing to a woman with long blonde hair and aqua eyes, standing far off from everyone else, looking around confused, as though she was searching for something… or some_one_. Tamaki grabbed Kyoko's hand in one hand and Rin's in his other before running to the woman. He yelled out her name, "Anne-Sophie Grantaine!" She turned and began crying when she saw the children running toward her. Tamaki released the girls' hands and wrapped his arms around his mother. Rin stood behind Kyoko, just staring at the woman. Tamaki stopped hugging her, and Anne-Sophie dried her tears. Kyoko walked up, "Miss Grantaine, my name is Kyoko. I'm the one who called you last night--" Anne walked up and hugged the red headed girl. Kyoko looked shocked as the woman buried her face in her hair. "Thank you… You're an _angel_…"

Kyoko pulled back and pulled Rin in front of her, saying, "Miss, this is Rin… I have a feeling she's your daughter." Anne covered her moth with her hand as she looked at her daughter for the first time in 17 years. Rin's beautiful blue eyes were wide with shock as she looked at -what seemed like- an older version of her. Anne hugged Rin and began full-blown bawling.

"Mon bebe! Mon bebe!" She cried, over and over.

A/N That's enough! Long chapter this was, eh? Well, I'm leaving for vacation on 7-19-08 so there won't be updates for a while… sorry… but we authoresses deserve a break every once in a while, too!

So, begin your predictions of what will happen next in **Second to the Right!**


	4. Festival Beginnings

A/N ooohh this story is getting rather dramatic… You guys should see what I have planned! Oh… if you keep reading… you will XD

Disclaimer: I no own

Let's go!

XXXXX

Friday, at the Ouran festival…

XXXXX

Every student was smiling and laughing as they ran around in their best clothes, having fun. The host club was ended early, so that they could enjoy themselves. In reality, Tamaki and Kyoko had to find Rin, who was bringing Anne-Sophie with her to the festival. So, the two students ran to the parking lot to look for Kyoko's car.

As Rin drove up with her mother, she noticed Tamaki and Kyoko standing at the curb, obviously waiting for them. Tamaki wore a white tux with a black tie and white dress shirt. Kyoko wore a white dress that went down to her ankles, it was strapless, and had a sugary pink sash right under her bust. Her shoes were pink and she had a pink bow tying half her hair up. The other half was falling down her back in loose curls. She looked so pretty, and Rin found herself growing envious again.

The driver pulled up to the two students, and they rushed to the car. Kyoko rushed to help Rin out, while Tamaki rushed to help his mother out. Rin was wearing a lavender dress with thin straps and a royal purple sash under her bust. It went just past her knees, and she wore royal purple shoes. Her hair was straightened, and she had a pretty white purse in her hands.

Anne-Sophie was wearing a white dress that went to her ankles, with tank-top sleeves. She had short gloves on, and had a silver purse. She had a silver bow tying her hair halfway back and she had on silver shoes. Her dress sparkled beautifully.

The four people made their way inside, and other people stared in awe. The host club ran up to them, and Kyouya stared in silent shock when he saw Anne-Sophie linking arms with Tamaki. He remembered the class trip to France, and how much alike she and her son were. The older blonde woman winked at him, and smiled. Rin stood glaring around. Everyone realized that what happened the other day (the end of ch. 2) obviously sparked The French woman's visit. Tamaki and Kyoko were beaming and Rin… just seemed angry.

Their major plan was having Tamaki's family meet up with Anne-Sophie when they arrived. So, Haruhi and the twins offered to escort the woman to the third music room, where the meeting would take place. Tamaki and Kyouya (unwillingly) went to meet the Suou family in the parking lot while the rest went to go to the club room, figuring they had nothing better to do. That's when Kyoko remembered, she had to meet her family too, so she ran to the parking lot so she wouldn't miss them.

The red-head's family arrived first, so she told Tamaki and Kyouya she would see them later in the room.

She led her Father and Mother into the school, down a few hallways and into the club room. The second her mother laid eyes on Anne-Sophie she gasped and ran to the woman. "Grantaine, it's been so long!" She wailed, hugging the other woman. Anne smiled and hugged her back. "Thank you for taking such wonderful care of my daughter," she replied, as Kyouya walked into the room. "Tamaki's family is down the hallway now. Get ready."

Kyoko pushed Anne-Sophie and Rin into changing stalls to hide them. She stood right outside of the two stalls so she could tell them when to come out. The rest of the club was just in random places around the room, having no idea how to 'get ready' because nobody filled them in on the plan. Tamaki pushed the doors open, his Father and Grandmother following behind. Kyoko smiled at Tamaki, and he turned to his family, "Please, wait here for a minute." He walked to Kyoko and said, "Ready?" Kyoko smiled and nodded. They both grabbed the curtains sealing the two women from view. Kyoko pulled Rin's open while Tamaki pulled Anne-Sophie's. They stepped out into the room, and stood on either side of Tamaki. Kyoko's parents stood next to their daughter, and they all filled in this strange triangle shape. The rest of the club stood behind Kyoko's family, just observing.

Yuzuru's eyes went wide, and Tamaki's grandmother seemed as though she would explode in anger. "What do you think you are doing here?" The old woman said, "You said you would not come to Japan."

"You have no right to stop me from seeing my children!" Anne-Sophie cried out, grabbing Rin and Tamaki's hands.

"What makes you think we _want_ to see you?" Someone yelled out. Kyoko gasped in horror, realizing it was _Rin_.

"Rin?" Tamaki said, wondering what she meant.

"You sent me away as a baby! You didn't want me! What kind of mother gives her own child away? I'll tell you, a **HORRIBLE **one! I never had any desire to meet the woman who gave me away for personal gain!" She yelled stamping over to Kyoko, "Why did you do this? You should have asked me first!" She grabbed the girl by her hair and dragged her away, "You always think you're so helpful, but you only do it for a good reputation! You only do things if you get something out of it!" She threw Kyoko on the ground. "That's not true!" Kyoko cried out, "I wanted you to meet your mother so you could know your family! I know how much you doubted everything, but I wanted you to know her! I wanted you to be happy!" She finished, beginning to cry. Tamaki walked forward and pushed Rin away, helping the crying girl to her feet. His grandmother walked up to her. Tamaki backed away a little, and Kyoko wiped her tears, looking hopefully at the old woman. The influential woman raised a hand, and slapped the girl with such force that she fell, hitting her head on the ground so hard that it knocked her unconscious.

"Kyoko-senpai!" Haruhi yelled out, running next to the girl and kneeling down to see if she was okay. Kyoko's mother ran to her unconscious daughter, holding her head in her lap. Haruhi stood up, looking as though there was fire burning inside of her. "What's the matter with you?! All she tried to do was help! She was trying to make a family whole again!" She yelled at the Suou woman. "You don't know anything about your own family! If you paid attention, you would know that Tamaki-senpai missed Miss Grantaine a lot! Kyoko-senpai knew that and wanted to help!" She finished, and kneeled back down next to the girl.

Tamaki was staring at Kyoko the whole time. "Leave." He muttered. Everyone looked at him. "I don't want you here, Oba-san. You can stay, Otou-san." His grandmother turned around and left the room, fully intent on leaving the festival. The rest of the club gathered around the unconscious girl, but Rin stayed far away. She backed against the wall, covering her mouth with her hand. "What should we do, Tono?" The twins asked. "Take her to the infirmary." He responded. Mori leaned down and lifted the girl off of her mother's lap into his arms. The entire room, except the remaining Suou family and Anne-Sophie, followed him to the nurses office.

The oldest woman walked to Rin who was sitting on the ground, silent. She kneeled in front of the girl, looking a little annoyed. "Why would you do that, Rin? She was so kind to us! She was only trying to help--"

Rin looked up at the woman, tears streaming down her pretty face. "I… I didn't want to meet you! I didn't know how you would act! You gave me away as a baby! I mean, what mother does that?!"

"A mother that wants the best for her child."

Rin cried harder and flew into her mother's arms. "M-mommy…" She mumbled, as the woman held her. Yuzuru walked over and kneeled next to his former mistress, and Tamaki stood next to his father. "Rin?" He said, running a hand through his daughter's hair. She looked up at him, with red puffy eyes. "I'm your father," He said, awkwardly.

XXXXX

It was a little while later when Kyoko finally woke up. Her parents had gone home at Kyouya's request, Rin went with Anne-Sophie and Yuzuru back to the Suou mansion, and the host club had gone to enjoy themselves at the festival. Except Kyouya, Tamaki had said it would be best to have someone with her when she finally woke up, so the shadow king had volunteered to stay.

The red head sat up in the bed, clutching her head. She looked around, not seeing anyone near-by, and flung her legs over the side of the bed, adjusting her skirt so it looked proper. The door opened noisily, with the nurse and Kyouya walking in. "Oh, good! You're awake!" The nurse said, walking to the hurt girl, "I bet your head is killing you. Here, take this," She handed over two aspirin and a cup of water, "It should help that headache go away. I'll be right back; I have to check on another student. You're fine leaving; you don't have a serious injury, just a nasty bump." With that, the happy nurse scooted out of the room, leaving Kyouya and Kyoko alone.

"How are you feeling?" Kyouya asked, writing in his notebook. The girl looked up at him. "I'm fine, but my head hurts. Where is everyone?"

"At the festival. Tamaki asked me to bring you down when you were feeling up to it." Kyoko stood up after taking the medicine, "I should be fine, so, are you ready?"

XXXXX

Ahhh… I had a vacation… so sorry, I wanted this up ASAP, so, here it is! Enjoy!


	5. Fireworks

A/N I just love this story… so dramatic… Ahhh

Give love to **immortalxdreams**

For being my first reviewer on this story! Thank You!!

You get ice cream!

People always give out cookies, so I thought I'd change it up and give ice cream instead… XD

Let's go!

XXXXX

Kyoko was being led down the stairs by Kyouya, and she felt nervous. From what the brunette says, Tamaki was unable to keep his mouth shut and now the whole school knew what happened in that room.

The doors to the main hall were flung open wide, and people were everywhere. As soon as she walked into the room, girls ran up to her.

"Yoshizuki-san! Are you alright?"

"Did it hurt?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Are you going to leave?!"

With every question, they got closer and closer, and then the social anxiety kicked in. Kyoko felt dizzy with every passing word, until she grabbed Kyouya, who noticed she was shaking. A few more questions came, and Kyoko couldn't handle it anymore. She fainted in Kyouya's arms. All the girls gasped and backed away, and Kyouya picked the girl up and walked her to an empty classroom. He sat her in the window sill, and waited for her to regain consciousness.

As she sat up, the rest of the host club poked their heads through the doors, watching. They tried to be sneaky, but Kyouya knew they were there. He just didn't say anything. The red head glanced at the brunette in front of her and smiled.

"Thank you Kyouya-san. I'm sorry about that; they just… got too close… and… I don't know what happens with it, but I just get a little freaked out when that happens." Kyouya was writing in his book, which hadn't left his hands since they left the nurse's office. He looked up at her, his glasses were reflecting light off them, so Kyoko couldn't see his eyes. "I understand. It's not uncommon."

"What isn't uncommon?" (Kyoko doesn't know that Kyouya knows why she fainted)

"Social anxiety."

"How did you know?!"

"Its routine to do a background check on all of our customers."

"O-oh… What else do you know?"

"You were adopted. They found you wandering the streets with that book of yours. And the name Kyoko was given to you by your adopted mother. She also gave you the middle name Sachiko after herself."

"?!" That was all true.

It was a little strange…

Knowing Kyouya knew so much about her.

"We should get back to the party. I understand the Suou family all wish to thank you." With that, Kyouya helped Kyoko up and led her to the door, successfully smacking the entire host club -excluding Mori and Haruhi, who were smart enough to stay back- with the door. Tamaki was the first to jump up, "Kyouya! Why did you do that?!"

"How was I supposed to know you were behind the door?"

"You… You should have looked to see if someone was there!"

"Was I supposed to look through the wall?"

Tamaki just stood there pointing with an angry look on his face, making random noises. "Uh… um… s-shall we go outside? The fireworks should be starting soon!" Kyoko said, smiling and pointing out a window.

XXXXX

Outside

XXXXX

Kyoko was smiling as she watched everyone dancing. Tamaki had asked the host club to dance with girls, instead of just hanging out and watching everyone else dance. Kyoko decided to just stand off to the side, smiling and watching, as I said before.

That was her plan, up until someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to see none other than…

Yuzuru Suou.

"Let's dance." He said, holding out his hand, and bowing slightly. Kyoko smiled, remembering what Kyouya said.

_I understand the Suou family all wish to thank you._

She accepted, and they started dancing. Yuzuru asked Kyoko to please refer to him as Oji-san (uncle) instead of Suou-san, because she earned the privilege. "You are a clever girl, aren't you?"

"Eh?"

"You snuck around, making phone calls and stealing files. You were able to get Anne-Sophie here without my mother realizing. That takes a lot of cunning. You were clever enough not to get caught. Thank you." Kyoko smiled at him, "You're welcome—ah!" He spun her around, and she was pushed into someone else.

The other person grabbed her hand and began dancing with her. She looked up, only to see Tamaki smiling at her. "Thank you." He said, as Kyoko stared at him with confusion all over her face. "Oh! You're welcome! … I have a question."

"What is it?"

"What about Rin?"

"She agreed to live with us. My grandmother it moving into the second mansion, and Rin and I are moving into the main one, on my father's orders. Everything's been settled with your family. Rin is going to be enrolled into Ouran, even though she's 19. She's going to go through the rest of this year, and then to college." Kyoko looked down, sad. "What's wrong?" Tamaki asked. Kyoko glanced up at him, "I'm going to miss her. Rin-chan was like an older sister to me."

"You'll see her at school!"

"Yes, I know, but it won't be the same as seeing her at home. I guess it's time I made some more friends."

"You have a lot of friends."

"Who?"

"The host club. We all think of you as a friend. You're different from all the girls."

"Really?"

"You're the only one who's done something like this for a host," He said, motioning to his father, who was dancing with Rin. The younger girl was crying and smiling at the same time. Anne-Sophie stood a little way off, smiling at the scene. Kyoko couldn't help but smile as well.

"It looks like someone else would like a turn."

"huh?"

But it was too late to get an answer. Tamaki spun her around, and pushed her to someone else. She was getting used to it. It made her wonder how many boys she would dance with that night. Now she was dancing with…

"Kyouya-san?! Why do you want to dance?"

"I wanted to join in the fun. I noticed you talked a lot while dancing, instead of just swooning."

"R-really?"

"Yes."

After that, Kyoko didn't say much, she just blushed and smiled. That was, until someone bumped into her knocking her into Kyouya's chest. His arms instinctively wrapped around her to keep her from falling. They both looked to see who had bumped into them, only to see…

Rin, dancing with…

Mori.

Kyoko smiled and giggled. "I guess Rin-chan fancies Mori-senpai. Haha." She giggled between words.

When Kyoko pulled away from Kyouya's chest, she noticed that she had messed up his tie, so she decided to fix it. It wouldn't look right, no matter what she did, so she untied it and began re-tying it.

Across the way, a girl with long, wavy black hair was watching and smiling at the two teens. A man walked over to her and said, "Fuyumi-neechan, let's go!"

Kyoko finished tying Kyouya's tie and said, "There. All better." Kyouya smirked, "how do you know how to tie a tie?" The red head smiled up at him, "One of the butlers taught me, so I could help my dad. He always noticed that Otou-san's tie was almost always crooked, so he asked me to help him tie it."

Kyouya laughed a little, and they resumed dancing. Kyoko felt herself blush when she realized they have been dancing a loooooong time. "Kyouya-kun, we have been dancing a while, haven't we?"

"We have." He responded, leaning in closer to her. Kyoko blushed, realizing what was going to happen. She'd never done it before, and she was wondering…

Will there really be fireworks?

As their lips met, the first firework flew up into the sky, and exploded in a vibrant purple color.

Yes, there really were fireworks.

A/N awwwwww how cute! I loved writing the whole dance scene! I was saving her dance with Kyouya for a later chapter, originally… but I couldn't help but put in the cutest part now! So, I just changed the whole plot. It was supposed to be TamakixKyoko but… well I guess I'm changing it. This was cuter anyway… well, to me XD

Review, please!


	6. Beaches and Rapists?

A/N Yay! Thank you to all who reviewed and faved! You guys are an authoress' lifeblood!

I LOVE YOU ALL!!

Anyway, on we go ;-P

Let's go!

XXXXX

It had been about a week since the kiss under the fireworks, and neither Kyouya nor Kyoko had said anything to each other since. The entire club was hanging out after school, and Kyoko decided to join them. No one expected what Tamaki was going to say this time.

"Let's all go to the beach again!"

"What?!" Everyone said.

"Kyoko-chan hasn't gone with us, and now would be the best time! There won't be any at this time! There's still a week until spring break, so the beaches will be prepared for it, but the people won't be there! This is the best time!" He said, in an almost pleading way.

"Tono, do you remember what happened last time?" Kaoru said.

"It wasn't exactly pleasant." Hikaru finished.

Kyoko decided it was time for her input.

"I-I think it's a great idea! I've never been to a real beach before! Only fake private ones."

XXXXX

BEACH TIME!!

XXXXX

It was… a private beach. Kyoko was fine with it after a while, but she was still disappointed that they would be the only ones there. At least it was still a real beach.

"Kyoko-senpai! Watch out!"

Said girl spun to see what Haruhi was talking about when a volleyball ball smacked her square in the face. "Ouch!" She yelped, falling down to her knees, holding her face. "Kyoko-senpai!" Haruhi exclaimed, running to the older girl, "I'm sorry!"

"I-it's fine, Haruhi-chan."

"Where did it hit you? Your forehead? Your Nose?"

"My nose, but I'm fine, really!"

"Kyoko!" it was Rin this time. The blonde ran over to the redhead, "Are you okay what happened?!" Kyoko smiled at the older girl, "I'm fine! It's nothing; I just got hit with a volley ball is all." Rin helped Kyoko to her feet, saying "Be more careful! I don't wanna bring your parents home a bloody mess!"

Kyoko giggled, noticing that Rin changed into her bathing suit. The twins had offered to supply bathing suits for the girls, and that was how Kyoko and Rin discovered it…

Haruhi was a girl.

The twins made her change into a bikini at the hotel, saying she wasn't going to wear just tee-shirts and shorts in the water again.

Rin had a pink one-piece. It was white with black stripes, and it had a pink star on the upper left side, Haruhi had a pink bikini made entirely of ruffles, and Kyoko had a white bikini with a corset in the front. It was laced up with a light pink ribbon, and had one pink ruffle on the bottom of the chest piece, and one on the top of the bottoms.

Kyoko was very nervous about her suit. If that ribbon was taken out, the front of her bathing suit would come apart, but it was the most… _appropriate_ bathing suit from the Hitachiin collection, aside from Haruhi and Rin's. But it didn't make it any better. She still felt so scared of it coming undone.

After some time, Kyoko had to use the bathroom, so she started to climb the hill to the building that held the toilets. When she came back out, she noticed a bunch of scary looking guys leaning against the wall. She felt scared, but decided to ignore it. She was almost in the view of the host club when one of the guys walked up to her.

"Hey, lil darling, how you doing?"

The other two guys surrounded her. Kyoko wrapped her arms around herself, trying to shield her bathing suit from them. But it was too late. The man that had spoken to her reached out and was about to untie it when Kyoko slapped his hand away.

"Looks like we got ourselves a fighter, boys." The man on her left grabbed her arm, "Hey girlie, no one hits our boss like that and gets away with it." The man on her right grabbed her other arm, "You know what we do to girls who hit 'im?"

"No! Let me go!" Kyoko cried, trying to struggle free.

"Haha, you ain't gettin' away from us, girlie."

"She isn't?"

Kyoko recognized that voice. She turned her head, "Kyouya-kun!" She gasped. The men let go of her arms and stood in front of her. The 'boss' grabbed the scared girl and dragged her right in front of Kyouya, but stood between them, leaving only about 2 feet of space.

"You think you can beat us? This girl's ours, we got here first."

"I'm not a possession that can be claimed!" Kyoko yelled, before the man who was on her right, but now on her left, covered her mouth with his hand and held her wrists in his other hand. "Mmmph!" She said, kicking her feet around, but not making contact with anything.

Kyouya stepped forward without showing any emotion, and punched the leader. The man fell to the ground, and the man on Kyoko's right (formerly on the left) picked up his unconscious body. "C'mon man, this isn't worth it! Let that girlie go!" With that, Kyoko was released and the men ran away. Kyoko grabbed onto Kyouya and began crying. "Th-Thank you so much! You saved me!"

"It's nothing."

With that done with Kyouya said he would bring Kyoko back to Nekozawa's vacation home, where they were staying.

No one saw Kyoko much the rest of that day, and when everyone was at dinner without her, Rin got worried. "Kyouya-kun," she said, turning to said brunette, "Why is Kyoko so upset? She never likes being alone unless something happened. What did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything."

"Then why did she get upset after talking with you for a bit?"

"I did nothing. There some men that were bothering her, and I took care of them. She's been upset since then."

Rin stood up and ran out of the room to find Kyoko.

The red head was in her room, curled up in her bed when Rin found her. "Kyoko-chan?" She said, walking to the girl. She sat on the bed, and looked at the dark red hair spilling out on the pillow. "I talked to Kyouya-kun. He told me what happened with those guys. You shouldn't be worrying about it that much, some guys are just… pigs. Or rats. Nasty dirty disease infected rats."

She heard a giggle from under the sheets, and then Kyoko sat up. The red head wiped her tears away with a smile. "I guess you're right. We should be lucky that we're rich. Rich men are more likely to be gentlemen. I guess I really am… spoiled."

Rin smiled. "You're not spoiled. You just have a lot of luck."

"I guess I do. Out of all the kids in the orphanage I was raised at, what were the chances that I would be the one picked by the rich people? I was adopted into a wonderful family, and I have a lot of wonderful friends now… I'm the luckiest."

Rin smiled, "You sure are. So, are you going to come down to dinner now? We're all waiting."

"Yes, I'll get ready and then I'll come down with you."

XXXXX

Kyoko had worn a white sun dress with greed flowers on it, and she had a green ribbon tying her hair back. She wore white shoes, as well. Everyone was glad she was in a better mood, and Kyoko was glad to be with everyone again. The dinner was delicious, and everyone decided to retire to the second floor den. They chose the second floor because it had a wide glass window that showed the whole sky. Since not everyone was done, only four people headed up; Tamaki, Rin, Kyoko, and Kyouya. Rin needed to go to the bathroom, and Tamaki wanted to get something from his room, so it left Kyoko alone with Kyouya.

They stood in front of the giant window, Kyoko looking at the sky, and Kyouya writing in his book. Kyoko was wondering how he kept it with him all the time.

"Kyouya-kun?"

"Yes?"

"How do you always seem to pull that book out of nowhere? Where do you put it?"

"My pants."

"W-WHAT?!" She gasped. He put the book in… his pants?! Kyouya smirked, "Like this," he said, slipping it in the back of his pants so that the top half stuck out before he covered it with his shirt.

"Oh!" Kyoko said, recalling her father doing the same thing. She turned back to the stars, and Kyouya pulled his book out again. "It's beautiful out," She said with a small smile. Kyouya glanced up, "It is." The red head was going to look for Rin (she had been in the bathroom a long time) and tripped on the rug, reaching out to grab the first thing she could, and pulled it down with her.

She hit the floor, but didn't get hit by what she pulled down. She glanced up, only to see Kyouya, on all fours, over top of her. Both of them had shocked faces on, and the whole host club and Rin decided then would be a good time to show up.

Everyone's faces were priceless, looking at the scene. Tamaki looked like his jaw could hit the floor, Mori had an eyebrow raised, Hikaru and Kaoru were cracking up, Hunny was staring cutely at the scene, curious, Haruhi had looked like someone shot her with a crossbow and Rin…

Looked like a murderer.

Her eyes were wide, but narrow with rage at the same time. Kyouya wondered how she could do it. After a second, her eyes were even angrier looking, (after loosing the surprise in them). She stalked over to the two. Kyoko was beet red, and Kyouya had the slightest blush. The blonde girl pushed Kyouya off, picked Kyoko up, and pulled the red head into the hall saying, "Let's go to bed, Kyoko-chan. I don't want to leave you here with a rapist."

That caused Hikaru and Kaoru to crack up even more.

A/N ahahahahahaha! Rapist Kyouya attacks! Poor Kyou-chan. Ah! Speaking of nick names…

What should Hunny call Kyoko? He uses nick names.

Tamaki- Tama-chan

Kyouya- Kyou-chan

Haruhi- Haru-chan

Hikaru and Kaoru- Hika-chan and Kao-chan.

Kyoko would be Kyo-chan… and that's the same as Kyouya O.o… And I don't want to use Yoko-chan cuz… well, I'm not sure what it means entirely, but its along the lines of Fox, Demon, or Fox demon… and that doesn't suit Kyoko very much, does it?

Ahhh I'm rambling. OH! This story will be called S2TR to be abbreviated! Yay!


	7. Meddling Twins

A/N Ahhh… it's another chapter. I'm not to enthusiastic right now…

Anyway,

Let's go!

XXXXX

"Rin-chan! Rin-chan, wait!" Kyoko said, pulling her hand out of her older friend's grasp before she was pulled out of the door. "What?!" Rin snapped. "It was just an accident! I tripped and pulled Kyouya-kun down with me!"

"He shouldn't have stayed on top of you for that long!"

"W-well… umm…"

"Nothing to say back?" Rin was answered with silence and a blush. Rin stalked angrily out of the room. The twins walked up on either side of Kyoko and leaned on her. "Why are you friends with her?" Hikaru said, "She's really nasty."

Kyoko spun around and knocked the twins off her. "That's a terrible thing to say, Hikaru-kun! Sure she has her bad times, but Rin-chan isn't like that all the time! That's rude!"

Hikaru looked annoyed, "Then how come she always looks so mad at everything?"

Kaoru responded, "Just give it a rest Hikaru. It's nothing to get worked up over."

"Whatever."

Kyoko sighed and leaned on one of the two doors that open into the room. Everyone was just entertaining themselves, and Kyoko went to her room to retrieve a book, and walked back to the room. She leaned back on the door, reading a fairytale book, that wasn't Peter Pan. She decided to read Thumbelina instead.

She was enjoying the book, until someone decided to turn the lights off. The door that she wasn't leaning on opened, and a pale hand reached out with a candle. The arm was covered with a dark cloak, it was very hard to see in the dark, and everyone was silent, staring at the hand. Then a head of dark green-ish hair popped out with bright blue eyes that stared at Kyoko.

"Who is this?" The cloaked person said, holding up another hand with a puppet on it. Kyoko screamed and smacked the face with a book. The cloaked figure fell onto the ground, flat on its back. "Nekozawa-senpai!" Haruhi yelled, standing up with everyone else. Kyoko gasped, "N-Nekozawa-san? I'm so sorry! You startled me!" She gasped, recognizing the name of the person who had so kindly allowed them to stay in their home.

Kyoko leaned down to help him stand up, continuing to apologize. "Who are you?" He said, staring at Kyoko. "O-oh! Yes! My name is Kyoko Yoshizuki! I'm sorry for hitting you, but you scared me!"

"I am sorry about that."

Kyoko blushed as she looked at him now. He was wearing a wig. He had blonde hair that was lighter than Tamaki and Rin's, and a more Royal blue eye color. He was very handsome now that Kyoko got a look at him. "A… Ah, you're… very handsome without your wig, Nekozawa-san…" Nekozawa even blushed at the compliment.

Hikaru and Kaoru glanced at the two on the floor, and then over to Kyouya. He looked like he was about to kill Nekozawa. They looked at each other, sneaky smiles spreading across their faces. "Kyoko-senpai!" They said, pulling her into the hallway, startling the poor girl.

"Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun, what is it?"

"Kyouya-senpai is jealous!"

"What?" The twins looked excited, as if they had learned the greatest secret ever.

"Kyouya-senpai was jealous of Nekozawa-senpai when you said he looked good!" Kaoru said.

"He looked like he was about to wring his neck!" Hikaru said.

"He likes you!" They finished together.

"N-no! Just because he looked angry doesn't mean that he was jealous! Maybe something happened with the website, he _was_ on his laptop--"

"I doubt he was checking up on the website,"

"We run it."

Kyoko blushed, "There's no way he could like me… He's too… good."

"What?" Both twins said together.

"Well, I was adopted… it would be very hard to find someone who would like me in the world I was adopted into--"

(Explanation: no one will like her because she wasn't born rich)

"Idiot! No one cares about stuff like that when their in love! They only care about the other person!" They said together.

(Okay, H- Hikaru, Ka- Kaoru, KY- Kyoko, B- both)

Kyoko blushed, "It can't be. I'm… nothing to him…"

H: "If you're nothing, why did he kiss you?"

KY: "You saw that?!"

Ka: "You guys kissed in the middle of the court yard with the whole school there. We weren't the only ones who saw it."

B: "What do you say now?"

KY: "Well… Uh… I…"

H: "You should ask him if he likes you! Wait until everyone leaves the room, and then ask."

Ka: "Or at least ask him when he fell in love with you."

Kyoko blushed and then ran to her room, leaving the twins disappointed. She changed into her pajamas, the ones that make her look like a princess, and she braided her hair. She didn't want to ask Kyouya if he liked her. What if he really didn't? It wouldn't matter; Kyoko didn't like him more than friends anyway… right?

Then why did she feel so excited when the twins told her _he_ did?

Why was she feeling butterflies now?

Why did she let him kiss her at the festival?

She stood up and went to the hallway. It was pretty late, and she figured everyone would be in bed. Now would be a good time to get some reading done. She walked to the second floor den, where she left her book.

She opened the door, saw her book, and went to pick it up when she saw how pretty the stars looked now. They looked beautiful earlier, but now that it was even darker, they looked gorgeous. She never saw stars like that back home because of all of the buildings, but here they were clear, and they danced over the ocean.

"They're lovely, aren't they?"

Kyoko jumped at the smooth voice coming from behind her. It was that voice that made her heart skip a beat. She blushed, not tearing her eyes away from the window so she wouldn't have to face him. It didn't work since she saw his reflection in the window anyway. She looked at his handsome reflection, noticing…

"Kyouya-kun! Where are your glasses?!" She spun around to face him.

"I took them off." He pulled them out of a shirt pocket.

The twins peeked through a crack in the door, staring at the scene. Kyoko looked so cute, blushing the way she was.

"Your dress is pretty."

Hikaru fell over in shock. Kaoru stared. Did Kyouya just give a compliment… _and mean it?!_

No sarcasm.

He actually said it! Hikaru stood back up and looked back through the door.

Kyoko was looking away, but still facing him. When she looked up at him, she saw that he was closer to her. He looked really great without his glasses. It was silent, and the twins were leaning against the door, forgetting that it opened in.

The door flew open and they fell inside the room. Kyoko jumped back away from Kyouya. "Ah! I'm sorry I have to go to bed now!" She yelled, grabbing her book and dashing out the door.

The twins stood up and watched her dash out of the and down the hallway. "That wasn't supposed to happen!" Hikaru yelled, stomping his foot.

"What wasn't supposed to happen?"

"Oh… Kyouya-senpai… heh heh…"

XXXXX

Kyoko woke up the next day and got dressed. They were leaving that day, since they went back to school the day after. What? They only stayed for the weekend, like Tamaki said; they still had a week until spring break.

She wore a pink tank top and a tan skirt with black sandals. She had her hair in one braid with a pink ribbon tying it up. She carried her bag to the foyer and put it with everyone else's, and went to get breakfast.

The only seat left at the table was between Kyouya and Kaoru.

Figures.

Kyoko sat down, and ate in silence. Nobody said much, except Tamaki who didn't shut up. The butlers and driver were loading the car that would take them home, so the kids were making plans for what they should do before they leave. Hunny said he wanted to go on a boat, and everyone thought it was a great idea, so the driver took them to a marina, and they rented a boat that held 10 people. There were 8 of them, and the driver was coming so he could drive the boat for them, and they don't make 9 passenger boats.

OoOoOoOo

"Wow!" Kyoko said, looking out across the water. It was beautiful where they were. "Ah! Look! It's the beach! Hahaha!" She waved to the people, and Hunny walked up next to her, waving too.

"Tamaki-senpai, there are some dark clods coming in…" Haruhi said, sounding somewhat uneasy.

"It's fine! We have a roof! If it starts raining, we can all come under it!"

So, the driver smiled and continued driving further away from the marina.

A/N Ahhh… lol poor Kyoko, she's so confused now… I'm sorry Kyoko!

Oh! With help from my friend **ImmortalxDreams**, I have figured out Kyoko-chan's nick name!

Koko-chan!

I thought it was adorable XD Review please!


	8. Boat Mayhem

A/N I'm on a roll! This story is so fun and it's quickly becoming a favorite of mine XP sorry all my other stories…

I kinda make Kyoko sound kinda gay in this chapter, but she's only helping Haruhi. Keep note that she likes Kyouya… or thinks she does. She's confused about her feelings. Anyway, don't forget it. Oh! And also, it's Tamaki's driver.

I was in this exact situation on my vacation this year, and I was in Haruhi's position, but I didn't have anyone hugging me… and our driver insisted we ride out the storm on the lake T.T

Let's go!

XXXXX

It was raining now, and Tamaki was insisting that they kept driving. Kyoko was sitting between Haruhi and Rin at the back of the boat, trying not to get wet by draping a blanket (found on the boat) around them. Kyoko and Haruhi were looking at mountains when they saw it…

Lightning.

"Tamaki-kun! We have to go back, I just saw lightning!" Kyoko yelled, and Haruhi jumped when thunder crashed. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the brunette girl. Kyoko wanted to know why they were staring, but her question was lost in the sound of more thunder.

Kyoko jumped when she felt two arms wrap around her. She glanced at the younger girl hugging her, and realized… she was scared.

"Haruhi-chan!" She gasped, wrapping her arms around the younger girl to comfort her. "Tamaki!" Rin yelled, "We're going back!"

"…alright."

The driver turned the boat around. Rin stood up and wrapped her blanket around Kyoko and Haruhi. She walked to the side of the boat, pulling on the canvas, "Everyone! Grab a side of the canvas and snap it down! Leave the front open so he can see! Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun, keep watch out the sides for boats. Warn the driver if one is coming!"

Kyouya and Tamaki started pulling the sides down, and the twins did as they were told. Kyoko had one arm on Haruhi's back, rubbing it in a comforting way, and her other hand was pressing Haruhi's head to the top of her chest. Her hand was covering one ear, and her chest covered the other. She was trying to keep her from hearing the thunder. "It's alright Haruhi-chan, everything will be okay," she said, trying to comfort even more.

Kyouya came to the back of the boat to snap the back covers down, and he had to lean over top of Kyoko to do so. She blushed as he leaned over her to pull it down, and he bent down to snap it shut, his lips dangerously close to her neck. She blushed, and tried to move a little further away, but of course they hit a wake from another boat.

It caused the boat to shake, and Kyouya fell on top of Kyoko, his hand barely missing Haruhi's head as he flung it onto the seat to stop him from falling into her lap. His face was unbelievably close to hers, and she had the cutest blush on her face.

They hit another wake, probably from the same boat, and this time Kyouya was flung forward, his lips smashing onto Kyoko's.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared. Even Haruhi stared, that was, until another crash of thunder was heard. Then everyone realized they had work to do and continued what they were assigned. Kyouya got off of Kyoko, and walked away to continue what he was doing, acting as if nothing happened. Kyoko was blushing, and another crash of thunder caused Haruhi to hug her again, knocking her out of her current stage of confusion.

"Haruhi-chan, it's okay. Everything will be fine."

Rin was throwing life vests to everyone, and when it came time to give Kyouya his, she walked over and smacked him in the face with it. "Rin-chan!"

Kyoko had obviously seen it.

"Rin-chan, that's horrible! You shouldn't do things like that." The auburn haired girl (Kyoko) lectured.

"Whatever."

After a minute, Rin felt two arms around her waist, and when she looked down, she saw Hunny standing behind her crying. She kneeled down, saying, "Hunny-kun, what's wrong?"

"It's scary!" He said, tears falling down. Rin leaned down and picked up the small boy. Everyone was surprised at how strong she was. She walked to the back and sat next to Kyoko, holding Hunny in her lap, comforting the boy. Mori decided he should take over for Rin.

When they reached their spot at the marina, Mori jumped off the boat onto the dock and tied the bow onto said dock so it wouldn't drift away. Rin carried Hunny piggy-back style off of the boat to Mori, who took him shortly after. Kyoko helped Haruhi off, leaving the blankets on the seat in the back.

They got outside and Haruhi wouldn't let her go. She was holding onto The older girls pink shirt with a death grip. She got freaked out when something fell on her head. She looked up, and saw that Tamaki had draped his shirt over her head to help her stay dry. His entire upper body was uncovered, making Haruhi blush.

Wait… why was she blushing? She had seen him shirtless a few times… so why was it affecting her now?

Kyoko got scared when something draped over her head. Haruhi looked over at her (It hit her head since they were still hugging) and saw…

**Kyouya** had put _his_ shirt on top of _Kyoko's_ head.

_Why would he do something like that? _Haruhi thought.

The driver ran ahead of all of the students so he could open the car for them before they got there.

OoOoOoOo

As they all dove into the seats, they grabbed their towels out of their bags so they could dry off. Kyoko was between Hikaru and Kyouya (of course…), Haruhi was across from her, between Tamaki and Rin. Mori was on the other side of Rin, Hunny was across from Mori's, on Kyouya's other side.

Oh, Kaoru was next to Hikaru, of course. The twins wouldn't shut up about Kyouya and Kyoko's accidental kiss, saying Kyouya did it on purpose. Kyouya wasn't saying anything back, but Kyoko was blushing saying it was just an accident.

It would be about an hour and a half until they got home, and everyone was somewhat tired. Hunny was the first one asleep, his head against the cool window of the car.

Kaoru fell asleep next, resting his head on the window opposite Hunny, with Hikaru sleeping on his shoulder after a while. Rin originally fell asleep with her head on a window, but after hitting a bump, she plopped her head down on Mori's shoulder.

Tamaki passed out with his head leaning against the back of the seat, and Haruhi tried doing the same but moved in her sleep so she was cuddling Tamaki.

Kyoko wasn't very tired, and Kyouya was writing in his notebook. "That's cute." She said. Kyouya glanced over at her, seeing her looking at everyone. "Hm."

Kyoko was feeling a little tired, but she didn't want to just rudely fall asleep on Kyouya, laying her head on the back of her seat was painful, and the only other place was Hikaru's butt, and that wasn't a good place to sleep either.

"K-Kyouya-kun…" She blushed.

Said boy looked at her.

"W-would you mind if… if I… I slept on your shoulder?"

"I don't mind."

So, Kyouya closed his notebook, and Kyoko went to place her head on his shoulder, but he moved his arm, and her head landed on his bare chest, with his arm over her shoulder. She blushed, trying not to show it, but it was very red and very noticeable. At least everyone was asleep.

She heard a deep, low chuckle from the other side of the limo.

Oh.

Not everyone was asleep. Mori was looking at her with his usually silent face, and she hoped that he wouldn't say anything.

Knowing Mori, he wouldn't.

She closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

XXXXX

Everyone but Kyoko and Kyouya were awake, and the twins wouldn't stop laughing. They reached into their bag, and pulled out a digital camera, snapping a few pictures.

Kyoko had her head lying on Kyouya's bare chest, and a towel was wrapped around her body, hiding her clothes. Kyouya's hands were wrapped around her waist, and his head was resting in her hair. Every time he would breathe, her hair would move.

Because of the towel, it looked as if Kyoko was naked, and Kyouya having no shirt on didn't help. If it weren't for the shadow king's pants, it would look very wrong, and the twins loved it.

A/N Hahaha what will the twins do with that picture they took?

Poor Kyouya and Kyoko!

Wow! Two uploads in one day O.o I must REALLY like this story…

I do… XD yay!


	9. Pictures and Plays

A/N I managed two uploads the other day… let's see what I can do today XP

Imoutou-chan: Younger sister. It can be spelled Imoto, too.

Let's go!

XXXXX

They had gone back to school on Monday, and Haruhi was speaking with the twins in their homeroom class. "Don't you find it strange?"

H: "What?"

"That Kyoko-senpai only comes after club time."

Ka: "It's probably because of her anxiety thing."

"Yeah, but I figured she would want to come to club with everyone else to get over that."

B: "Well, we don't know. Maybe we can find out…"

With that, the twins decided that they would play the stalking game that Ranka taught them…

XXXXX

The twins ducked behind a pillar so they wouldn't be caught by Kyoko. She was walking down the hallway that led to the third music room, but she walked right passed the door. She didn't even seem to notice the door was there. She walked to the next door which led to…

The auditorium?

The only thing that went on in there was practices for the school play…

Oh.

"She's a drama nerd?" Hikaru said.

"I guess so." Kaoru answered.

"Let's get to club."

They let Kyoko go into the room and they retreated to their designated club room.

XXXXX

When Kyoko came to the host club, she had a big smile on her face. "Hi everyone!" She said, closing the door behind her. Everyone stared at her. The only thing that seemed unusual about today was… Tamaki yelling at the twins? Well, that wasn't _too_ uncommon…

Rin ran up to her and hugged her. "My poor Imoutou-chan!" She faced the twins, "Why would you do something like that?!" Kyoko pulled away from Rin and said, "Like what? What did they do?"

Tamaki grabbed Kyoko's wrist and pulled her over to Kyouya, and he pulled his laptop away from him. He closed the program that Kyouya had open (but he saved the data), and opened the internet browser. He typed in the address for the host club's page, clicked on the photo gallery, and Kyoko saw…

A very… naughty-looking picture of her and Kyouya in the car.

"W-w-w-w-w-what is that?!"

Hikaru and Kaoru began rolling on the floor, laughing together.

"Kyoko-chan, it was horrible!" Tamaki said, holding her hand, "All of the girls thought you had an inappropriate relationship with Kyouya!"

"W-w-w-w-what?! N-n-n-n-no!"

"I told them that," The blonde said, crying, "But they insisted on thinking it!"

Kyoko had a big blush on her cheeks, and she felt soooo upset. The twins didn't help at all, either. "Well," That said together, "You two could always do it and then they wouldn't be wrong!"

Kyoko blushed so hard, and then fainted. The way she fainted, she fell onto Tamaki who in turn fell onto Kyouya, knocking the chair over so they all were on the floor. Rin ran to the twins and grabbed their shirts.

"How dare you make such a disgusting suggestion about Kyoko! You better take that picture off of that site if you wanna stay in this school!"

Kyouya sat up, as did Tamaki, but Tamaki had a harder time considering he had a fainted Kyoko in his lap. Said blond plopped Kyoko onto Kyouya and jumped up, grabbing Hikaru's shirt out of his sister's hand. "That's right! If my father--"

"Our Father--" Rin corrected him.

"--finds out about this I--"

"WE--" She corrected again.

"--could have you expelled!"

Rin let go of the youngest host, causing him to fall on the floor.

In the midst of the commotion, Kyouya had managed to pick Kyoko up and carry her to a couch so they could wait for her to wake up. Kyouya returned to his laptop, and Haruhi ran to get a blanket for the unconscious red head.

"Anyway, Tono, we found out something about Kyoko-senpai today," Kaoru said, while Hikaru kidnapped Kyouya's laptop to take the picture offline.

"Hm?" Tamaki said, suddenly interested.

"Kyoko-senpai is in the school play!"

"Really?"

"Yes," Rin answered, "Kyoko-chan has loved acting since she was a little kid, and she's a great singer. Kaoru-kun, do you know what the play is?"

"No, but I know our mom is helping with the costumes."

XXXXX

The next day…

XXXXX

The whole club was stalking Kyoko this time, but they were doing a bad job of it. Kyoko obviously knew they were following her. If she didn't realize it was them, she definitely knew that _someone_ was following her. She kept glancing over her shoulder, causing the club to randomly duck behind things.

She walked right past the music room and to the auditorium again. This time, they waited for her to go into the dressing room before they entered. The play was open to every division of the school (Elementary, Middle, and High school), so there was a ton of people, and they all noticed the club.

"Why is the host club here?"

"I have no clue!"

"Maybe they want to audition!"

"Ooh! That would be lovely! The host club in a play about romance!"

"Kyoko-san is so lucky she got the lead part!"

"I bet one of those guys will be the male lead, Kyoko-san is the luckiest!"

The host club immediately responded to that. If Kyoko was the lead in the play… a play about romance… then…

She would most definitely have to kiss someone…

And it wouldn't be a host.

Rin flipped out, "I'm not going to let some random boy paw at my little sister!" She ran into the dressing room with Tamaki right behind her, and everyone followed. Kyoko was standing there in nothing but an old fashioned pair of leggings and her bra.

"H-Hey!" She yelled, grabbing a random stray piece of cloth off of a table.

"Kyoko-chan! I will not let some random boy kiss you! I forbid it!" Rin yelled, exaggerated fake tears coming into her eyes as she grabbed Kyoko's shoulders. Everyone could see that she was related to Tamaki now.

Kyoko was blushing, as was most of the club. "R-Rin-chan, I'm not dressed!" She said, trying to push the older girl out. "But Kyoko! I won't let someone--"

"Get out!" Kyoko screamed, slamming the door in everyone's faces.

"Scary." The twins said, as they fell from the force of the door. After a while Kyoko came out fully dressed in her costume. It was a princess dress. It was a pink skirt with white ruffles on the front, and a white corset top with pink ribbons lacing it up. Her hair was ruffed up from pulling the dress over her head, and she held a mask in her hand. "I'm sorry about that, but I was half naked…" She said, blushing.

Tamaki and Hunny jumped at her.

"Kyoko-chan! Your face and that dress made you so cute!" Tamaki said, hugging her.

Hunny grabbed at her skirt, "Koko-chan's dress looks like mine did when we dressed up as Haru-chan's nee-chans!"

"Well, Hunny-kun we took some old outfits and remodeled them."

"Huh!?"

The twins froze at the sound of the voice.

Kyoko smiled cutely at the woman and pulled out of Tamaki's you're-so-cute hug (INVENTED BY ME!). "Ah! Hitachiin-sama!" She said, walking to the woman. The woman walked to Kaoru and Hikaru and hugged them. "Hi boys!" She said with a smile, "It's been a while! I was on business for such a long time…" She hugged each twin one by one and then made her way to the host club, plus Rin and Kyoko, and said, "Well, I hear these lovely people have been taking care of you! I hope they weren't too much trouble for you."

"Mom…"

"Yes?"

"Where did you get your info?"

"From Koko-chan!" She said, hugging Kyoko. "I was making her dress when she told me she was friends with the host club! I asked her how you were doing, and she told me everything!" She turned her attention to Kyoko, "Let's see your dress…"

Kyoko spun once, and Yuzuha nearly fell over in shock.

"No no no! That's no good! I'll have to fix this." She poked at the top of the dress. "Let me see the peasant dress."

Kyoko went into the dressing room to change, and Tamaki turned to Kyouya, "What does she mean peasant dress?" Kyouya was scribbling in his notebook, and he glanced up at Tamaki saying, "In plays, characters often have costume changes. She probably is a peasant at one part and that requires a different dress."

"Oh." Tamaki said when Kyoko walked out.

She had on a patched up brown skirt with a matching brown top with a corset. It was laced up with a black ribbon and seemed looser than the last dress' corset.

"That is perfect!" Yuzuha said. "Now the wedding dress!"

Kyoko smiled and walked back into the dressing room. Rin almost had a heart attack. Kyoko was getting married in the play?! That was the end for her. She walked up to the orange-haired woman, saying, "Uh, Hitachiin-sama, wait a minute--"

"Oh my gosh!"

"What?" Rin said, confused.

"You're perfect!" Kyoko walked out of the room when Yuzuha grabbed Rin's hand and dragged her in. "Try this on!" was all you could hear after the door shut.

Kyoko stared in awe at the door. All she had seen was an orange and blonde blob fly past her and slam the door of the dressing room. She moved into the view of everyone else, and noticed everyone was staring at her.

"Kyoko-san is so pretty!"

"Yoshizuki-san, that dress is beautiful!"

Her dress was all white. Its straps hung off the shoulder and her strap had a pink rose on her left side. There was light pink netting on the skirt and she had a matching light pink veil tucked into a sloppy bun (improvised). There was a bouquet of fake pink roses in her hand that she held up to her chest.

Tamaki walked up to her and took her free hand in his. "Kyoko-hime, you look gorgeous in that dress. You look like the moon shining down on a beautiful garden of pink roses." Kyoko blushed and all the girls near by (except Haruhi) swooned and stared at him.

The door to the dressing room slammed and Yuzuha pulled out a blushing Rin in a costume. She looked…

_So cute!_

A/N Whoo! Chapter nine down! This is officially the longest multi-chap I ever posted on ! The one that help that spot before was one for Final Fantasy VII that was taken down for making no sense at all…

But I love this one!


	10. Vampires, visits, and plays

A/N Ahhh… I just watched the episode with Haruhi in wonderland and it gave me an idea

A/N Ahhh… I just watched the episode with Haruhi in wonderland and it gave me an idea.

It's also in honor of my favorite series coming out with another book, Breaking Dawn! Yes! I'm so excited!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the book mentioned. And I still don't own Ouran, and I never will.

Prepare for a crack beginning!

XXXXX

It was a dark night, and Kyoko was taking a nice walk in the park. She liked the night time, it has stars, and Kyoko loves stars. She always thought they were beautiful. She stopped in the middle of a path to look up at the sky and enjoy the beautiful lights shining down.

"What's a pretty girl like you going out here all alone at this time of night?"

Kyoko spun around and looked at the source of the voice. It was a boy about her age with black hair and glasses. Kyoko had this strange feeling she had met the boy before, but figured she had probably seen him in the street somewhere. "Oh, I just like looking at the stars."

Te boy walked up and stood in front of her. She looked up and pointed at a group of them. "See? There's Virgo!" she said. The boy nodded and seemed to stare at her neck. He moved closer and held her hand. "I don't think even the beauty of the stars could compare to you." Kyoko blushed, "W-what? I-I… T-thank you very much but… I…"

He reached his hand out and grabbed her neck. "Will you join me in infinite night?"

"I don't even know you!"

"You don't recognize me? It's me… Kyouya." He smiled as soon as the sentence finished. Kyoko screamed when she saw a pair of pointy fangs sticking out of his gums. He pulled her flush against him and leaned down to whisper by her ear, "Wouldn't you like to watch the stars with me every night?" As soon as he finished, Kyoko felt a piercing pain in her neck that caused her to scream.

XXXXX

Kyoko sprang up in her bed, clutching the sheets around her. She was blushing, and she was sweating badly.

"Kyoko-chan?"

She looked around the room to see that some of the host club (No Haruhi or Rin) was standing around her bed. "What's up? Why were you screaming?" Hikaru said leaning onto her bed. Kyoko looked at everyone and when she looked at Kyouya, she yelped. "I-I-I-I just h-had a b-bad dream was all! I-I-I'm perfectly fine! Please leave while I get dressed." The club left and she walked to her closet. She just had a dream… about Kyouya as a vampire? Why was that? She had to stop reading those books before bed. She sighed and pulled out a simple outfit, a brown skirt and pink shirt. She had pulled on a pair of black flats and tied her hair up into a high ponytail.

The red head pulled the door open and saw her friends all around her. "I-I'm sorry about that. I was reading before bed and I had a dream as the result."

"What book was it?"

Kyoko screamed at the sound of the voice and jumped behind the first person she could grab, which happened to be Hunny. She bent down behind him. She glanced at the person who asked the question. It was Kyouya. "I-I'm sorry, Kyouya-kun. You startled me," She stood up and brushed off her skirt. "It's the latest installment in the Twilight series. I love those books. So, why are you all here?" She asked, with a smile.

"We need your help to find Haruhi!" Tamaki said, faking tears. "Haruhi has a habit of working during breaks, and since spring break is starting soon we need you to ask her father if she's there." Kyouya explained. She looked at him, and then she blushed and looked away. "Ah… I understand." She said.

XXXXX

Outside Haruhi's house.

XXXXX

The club decided to arrive in a normal car so they wouldn't get too much attention. As they all stepped out, Kyouya grabbed her shoulder. "Tamaki wants you to call if she's there. We'll be in the car around the corner waiting. Try to make the stay quick." She blushed and looked away from him as she got a mental picture of Kyouya biting her neck again.

"O-okay!" She said as she walked up to the door that read 'Fujioka'.

She knocked once on the door, and it opened soon after. A man with long red hair that was barely lighter than Kyoko's stood there. He wore black sweatpants and a white shirt with the symbol for dad written on it.

"Hello! Fujioka-san?"

"Yes?" he said.

"My name is Kyoko Yoshizuki. I'm a friend of Haruhi-chan, I was wondering if she was here?"

"Are you one of those stupid girls from that school?"

Kyoko was taken aback from his question. He probably thought she didn't know about Haruhi. "Oh, Sir, I think you misunderstood me, I know about Haruhi-chan. I just needed to ask her something," She said, smiling cutely.

"Otou-san?" Haruhi poked her head to the door and she saw Kyoko standing there. "Kyoko-senpai? Why are you here?"

Kyoko smiled, "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to hang out for a little bit. I don't have anything to do so I figured you wouldn't mind…"

Haruhi walked outside to stand with the red head, "Well, I was on my way to the super market if you want to come with me…"

"Oh, that sounds like fun!"

So, the two girls said goodbye to Ranka and began walking to the store. "I'm sorry about my dad. He's not too happy that all the girls at school think I'm a boy." Haruhi said. Kyoko smiled, "Well, you had me fooled for a little while. If it wasn't for the beach trip, I probably _still_ wouldn't know." She finished giggling.

Haruhi was not going to be mistaken for a boy today. She wore a long jean skirt and a white tee shirt, with white shoes. Kyoko and Haruhi were almost into the store when the older girl's phone went off. "Oh!" She said when she looked at the number. "I'll meet you inside, Haruhi-chan."

So the brunette walked into the store when Kyoko answered. "Moshi-moshi?"

"Well?!" The urgent voice of Tamaki rang through her head.

"We're at the super market now. She's inside and I'm about to go in."

"We're coming!" He said, hanging up.

Kyoko flipped her phone shut and walked into the store, spotting Haruhi in the vegetable section. She stood next to Haruhi and smiled. "Sorry about that," She said.

"It's no problem. Can you hold this for me?" Haruhi said, handing over the shopping basket she was holding. Kyoko took it from her hand and held it while Haruhi was putting food in it.

As they walked to the Meat section, Kyoko noticed a blonde head poking out of the aisle, watching them. If he kept that up, Haruhi will catch him. Kyoko tried to keep Haruhi out of that aisle, but it was hard to do when someone tried sneaking by her and she walked right into him. "Ah! I'm sorry!" she said backing up, only to see Mori standing there.

Haruhi looked over at them, "Mori-senpai?!" she yelled. Kyoko blushed as she picked the spilled items up off the floor. Hunny ran over and jumped onto the silent teen's back saying, "Haru-chan! We came to see you!" The twins, Kyouya, and Tamaki walked out of various aisles to all meet up. Haruhi's eye began twitching. "You fallowed us here?!"

OoOoOoOo

In the end, Haruhi let them stay for lunch again. As they walked into the room, Ranka didn't look to happy that they were there.

Haruhi got to work making lunch while everyone sat around the small table. There was almost no room for Kyoko, so she had to squeeze between Ranka and Kyouya. Since she was so close to the brunette boy she was blushing. "Kyouya-kun!" Ranka started, "It's nice to see you all again!" The Okama said, leaning across Kyoko to talk to Kyouya about various things involving the host club.

"So," Ranka said facing Kyoko this time, "Are you a host too? Has the club allowed girls in?" Kyouya put a hand to his chin and looked like he was deep in thought.

"N-no, I'm just a customer and friend!"

"That's not a bad idea…" Kyouya muttered, pulling his notebook out of nowhere again. Kyoko glanced over, "What is?" She asked, blushing as she noticed the close proximity between them.

"Having an expansion of the club… Kyoko, would you like to be the host that entertains men? If you join, we could get more money…" He said, jotting things down.

Everyone was silent as they stared at him.

Kyoko would join and entertain men, and she would extend their reach to the whole high school. "Uhm, I'm sorry, but I have play practice to go to, so I can't do it just yet. Maybe after the play is over…"

"Very well," Kyouya said, writing in his book some more.

"So, exactly who are you?" Ranka said to Kyoko. Kyoko gave him a confused look, "I told you, I'm Kyoko Yoshizuki." Ranka sighed, "I meant where you came from. Like, where did you live, what school did you go to?"

Kyoko smiled, "Oh! I lived in my house since I was born, I was in public school until middle school, and then I was home schooled. After a while my dad figured that it wouldn't help my anxiety so he enrolled me in Ouran. My anxiety isn't that bad."

"Oh, why did you leave middle school?"

Kyoko looked at the floor. She was very hesitant in answering this question.

"They made fun of me… and one day a boy pushed me out of my chair onto the floor… I got so mad that I pushed him back and he fell down and hurt his arm on a desk. After that they were so much worse… and I just started thinking everyone hated me, and I was afraid they would be mad at me if I did something wrong so I always stayed away from everyone… and that made them pick on me even more…"

Kyoko looked as if she was going to cry. Ranka moved closer to the sad red head. "You poor child," he said. Kyoko wiped her eyes and smiled, "But the past is past! Everything's better now that I'm in Ouran, and I have all you nice friends."

XXXXX

In after school on Monday, Kyoko was sitting in the auditorium looking over her lines when someone jumped on her. "Koko-chan, guess what!" Kyoko looked at the boy who was seated comfortably in her lap and smiled, "What is it, Hunny-senpai?" She asked.

"Hika-chan and Kao-chan's mommy let us be in the play! We're only in the background, though. And Kyou-chan didn't want to be in it, so he's just gonna watch!"

"Oh, that's lovely!"

XXXXX

Omg its time for the play!

XXXXX

The play was running smoothly, and everyone was doing wonderful. The saddest scene was set up, and it was the scene that Kyoko sang her sad love song to the now dead male lead.

She walked to the front of the stage in the wedding dress, tears streaming down her face as she sang. She watched only one person in the audience, and the twins noticed that that one person didn't take his eyes off of her either.

The person she was watching so much was in fact Kyouya, and he was also the one staring back.

Kyoko opened her mouth to sing, and shocked everyone. Her voice was so beautiful that she had almost every member of the audience in tears by the time she was done. Kyouya's eyes were wide and he was gaping at her. _He_ almost began crying, but was able to hold back the tears. After her song, it was time for Rin's character.

Rin wasn't very good at singing; she wasn't bad, but she wasn't anything special. So instead of singing, they had her play an instrument. And the way she played the instrument was a definite give away that she was Tamaki's sister. They had her play the piano, and she was unbelievably good.

XXXXX

After the play, the characters all went outside in costume and Rin stood next to Kyoko the whole time. They said goodbye to the audience, receiving praise, and one family actually gave Kyoko roses. She had no idea who they were, but she accepted them happily.

A tall girl with short brown hair walked up to the red head. She grabbed Kyoko's hand and kneeled down, kissing it. "That was amazing. Please, leave this school and join us!" The rest of the host club came running up to them. The twins jumped in front of her, and Tamaki began yelling at her, "Stop trying to steal all of our hosts!"

"You took this girl away from her femininity as well?!" She yelled back. The girl grabbed Kyoko's hand and began pulling her away. Tamaki grabbed onto her other hand and pulled her back. They engaged in a tug of war until the girl saw Haruhi. "Otome!" She yelled, hugging Haruhi. "Rest assured; we will save every Otome from the dirty hands of this club!"

After they finally got the girl to leave, the club explained to Kyoko who that was. She was a student in a rival school that was well known for their theater club, and had tried to take Haruhi before.

Kyoko giggled, "They may have the best group, but I will never leave Ouran. I love it here!"


	11. One Hell of a Spring Break

A/N okay, for those who are wondering, I made Kyoko show up in late March, early April. It will come into play in this chapter.

Remember Haruhi in chapter two asking Kyoko's age. It comes into play in the next few chaps.

Let's go!

XXXXX

Kyoko had a smile on her face as they parked the car. The host club had decided to spend their spring break at a rental house. They were near a beach, an amusement park, and a bunch of fancy restaurants. A few days before the end of their stay there would be fireworks visible from the beach, and the twins had a big plan for that night.

Kyoko would have to share a room with Haruhi and Rin for the stay. The house was spacious, but only had 4 rooms. So Tamaki shared with Kyouya, Hikaru and Kaoru, and Hunny and Mori, of course. The girls got the biggest room since they had the most people, and the woman who rented them the house left the correct number of beds in each room for them.

The house was spacious, and looked pretty traditional. It had tatami mats, sliding screen doors; it looked like a bigger version of Haruhi's house, actually.

Kyoko had never been in a place like it, and it made her feel excited. She loved that she had to take her shoes off out of respect.

They all carried their luggage to their rooms, and they all decided to take a walk to the beach. Kyoko was so excited, that she didn't care she wasn't supposed to run in flip flops. She was fine until the sidewalk changed to sand, and she fell, scratching her arm on the ground. She yelped and sat up, holding her arm. She had a long gash from her wrist to her elbow.

"Kyoko-chan!" Rin yelled, kneeling next to the younger girl. "Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine…"

There was nothing to wrap her arm up with, and Tamaki was upset about it, claiming that the cut was going to get infected and she would have to have her arm amputated. That got Kyoko freaked out, and they both freaked out together until Kyouya took his shirt off. He kneeled next to her and wrapped her arm up to protect it.

"Ah, Kyouya-kun, it'll ruin your shirt!" She protested. Kyouya stood up and fixed his glasses, saying, "It's fine. I have more shirts."

XXXXX

They all returned home that night exhausted. Tamaki had asked to talk to Kyoko alone, and she said it was fine.

They walked to the backyard that overlooked the ocean. They sat on the ground, and it was silent for a while. Kyoko broke the silence.

OoOoOoOo

Back at the house…

OoOoOoOo

Haruhi walked to the small deck out front of the house to where Rin was sitting, reading a book. "Rin-senpai, where is Kyoko-senpai? She needs to get her cut clean before she really gets an infection."

"Hm? Oh, Tamaki wanted to talk to her so they went out back. I wonder what he wanted to talk about when she's so chewed up…" Haruhi sighed and walked back inside saying that she would go get them.

XXXXX

"Tamaki-kun, what did you want to--" Kyoko began.

"I love you." He blurted out. Kyoko blushed and stared at him. Her eyes were wide and she was gaping. Tamaki blushed too and stared at her, waiting for an answer. "You're just so… nice, and cute, and modest, and helpful… You're always smiling and… ever since the whole thing with my mother, I've loved you…"

Kyoko looked away. She was still confused about her feelings for Kyouya, and now Tamaki was adding his feelings to the group? Kyoko loved Tamaki like a sister would, but she wasn't… in love with him…

"Uh… I mean… I thought I could say it like normal but I guess not! Uh, well, I think it's time we got back!" He said, standing up. He pulled Kyoko up by her good arm and pulled her back to the house.

Meanwhile, Haruhi stood a little way behind where Tamaki sat only moments before. She stood still and stared off into space before a small tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped it away in surprise. What did she feel when she heard him say that? Was she… mad? Hurt? Jealous? Why would she be jealous? She didn't like Tamaki that way. Kyoko could have the blonde idiot. She walked rather reluctantly back to the house.

XXXXX

Haruhi wanted to help Kyoko with her cut, but for some reason, whenever she saw the older girl, she just wanted to slap her. She didn't want to actually hurt her, so she avoided her as best as she could. Kyoko noticed that she was avoiding her. She walked into the living room where Kyouya sat with his laptop.

"Kyouya-kun--"

"You never got your cut cleaned."

"What? Oh, no I guess not."

"I'll be right back."

He left the room, leaving his laptop open on the coffee table. Kyoko sat on the couch next to where the brunette boy sat a second ago. Said boy returned holding a first aid kit and sat next to her. "Let me see your arm."

She held out the injured arm. Kyouya reached out and peeled the stained fabric away from the wound. Kyoko bit her lip and looked away. It hurt, badly.

Kyoko screamed when she felt a sting on her arm. "OUCH!" She pulled her hand away. Kyouya was holding a cotton ball with disinfectant on it.

"I have to clean it," the boy said, a little angry.

"It hurt!" She said, astounded.

"That'll happen when you get injured. Things tend to hurt."

Kyoko blushed and held her arm out again. Kyoko bit her lip again and Kyouya began cleaning the wound again. Kyoko couldn't watch him. The sight was disgusting her.

She heard a ripping noise as a pack of bandages was opened. Thee girl looked back and watched the boy wrap her arm up in the white cloth. He tied it up and put some medical tape on it for extra security.

The bandage was a little loose, but Kyouya probably didn't handle things like that a lot, so Kyoko just smiled and thanked him. The brunette stood up and picked the ruined shirt up off the ground. He walked to the kitchen and dropped it into the trash can. Kyoko gasped in horror.

"I'm so sorry about ruining your shirt! Can I buy you a new one?"

"Just forget about it."

He picked his laptop up off the table and walked out of the room. Kyoko blushed as she watched him walk away. Her thoughts strayed to the problem at hand.

_Tamaki confessed his love for her…_

_But she didn't love him back._

_Haruhi was mad at her…_

_And she didn't know why…_

_It was only the first day!_

She lay back on the couch and tried thinking of a solution.

XXXXX

Kyoko woke up the next morning and yawned. She looked around the room to find it empty. As she moved to sit up she felt a horrid pain in her arm. She glanced at the bandage, recalling how Kyouya had been the one who helped her. She remembered lying on the couch and then…

Nothing.

Someone must have carried her to her room, but whom?

She would find out later.

She got dressed and brushed her hair before walking down the stairs. She was greeted by Rin and Hunny.

"Good Morning sleepyhead," Rin said, smiling. Kyoko smiled back and scratched her head, saying, "Good morning! I didn't realize how late it was!"

Rin smiled and walked to the kitchen with Hunny.

Kyoko followed her, only to see Haruhi in the small room. Rin walked out the back door with Hunny, most likely to be with everyone else. Haruhi seemed to ignore her as they both made their breakfasts.

"Haruhi-chan, is something wrong? You seem mad…"

Haruhi turned around and glared at her, "How can you do this to him?"

"Do what? What do you mean?"

"How could you hurt Tamaki-senpai like this?!" The younger girl yelled. Kyoko noticed that everyone was coming into the room now. "I don't know what you mean." She said, completely honest.

"Tamaki-senpai said he loves you, but you keep going to Kyouya-senpai!"

"What is going on?!" Tamaki said, stepping forward. He was next to Kyoko. Haruhi glared, a tear falling down her smooth cheek.

"I hate you Kyoko-senpai!"

**SLAP**

Haruhi ran out of the house, leaving Kyoko standing in the middle of the room holding her cheek. Tamaki ran after the young girl, yelling at her to stop. After a minute Kyoko joined in the chase and began calling after Haruhi too. Rin grabbed Kyouya's arm and dragged him with her after them.

The twins, Mori, and Hunny all stood in the room staring at the door which was flung open. They slowly walked out to follow, not in as much of a hurry.

Rin wasn't accustomed to running much, so she had to stop, but yelled at Kyouya to keep running. She was about to continue running when a hand wrapped around her upper arm. She looked back and saw Mori standing there, Hunny on his shoulders and the twins behind her.

"Stay. This is for them to figure out." Mori said, staring after the fading form of Kyouya as he ran.

Rin sighed and looked after them, "I'm worried. I don't want Kyoko to get hurt."

XXXXX

As Haruhi ran she knocked over a person who was holding shopping bags. As they stood up, Tamaki ran into them. Kyoko and Kyouya did the same thing, only Rin, Mori and the rest of them stopped to help the poor person.

Haruhi began to feel her lungs burn as she neared a small patch of woods. She ran into it, hoping to loose her chasers in the trees.

Tamaki stopped when he reached the plants. He sighed and began pushing through. Kyoko pushed through a bush, loosing sight of Tamaki. She neared the trees and entered as well. Kyouya followed Kyoko closely. He didn't get too close until he saw Kyoko fall onto the ground. She caught her breath, and began crying.

Kyouya stood behind a tree so she couldn't see him, and he watched her.

"I don't know what's going on!" She said, punching the ground as tears fell from her face. "Why is she mad at me? I didn't mean for this to happen…"

There was a small rustle from a bush before a head of long blonde hair poked out.

The former maid walked to the crying girl and kneeled next to her. Kyoko looked at the girl above her before latching onto her and crying. Rin patted her head and told her everything was going to be okay.

Kyouya stood perfectly still as he watched. No one knew what was going on between Tamaki, Kyoko and Haruhi, but based on what Haruhi had said earlier, Kyouya put together a theory:

1: Something happened last night.

2: Tamaki said something about loving Kyoko.

3: Haruhi heard.

4: Haruhi was jealous.

5: Kyoko had no idea what to do.

6: Haruhi is confused about her feelings, as is Kyoko.

7: This was going to be one hell of a spring break.

A/N Aww, poor Kyoko. This plot began after I read an old favorite manga of mine. Someday's Dreamers: Spellbound.

I do believe this was inspired by vol. 2, when they go to watch Mitsuaki at the Triathlon. I don't mean to take a lot of the plot, but I did think it would fit nicely in the story, so I borrowed it. I don't own that plot, loyal fans!

Jebus! I'm really liking this new 'reader traffic' thing that FF put up. I didn't know this many people could read my story! I have people all over the world that like this story! I know, how about you guys leave me reviews telling me what country you're from? I'd love that! I'd give thanks and ice cream to all who tell me!


	12. MORE NEW CHARACTERS!

A/N Ahhh… I'm glad to know that no one did what I asked… T.T that is SO MEAN! I know I didn't make it necessary, but not one yet! PLEASE I would like you guys to tell me in person! I want to know WHO is from WHERE! Not that just someone looked at my story.

I want to know that (insert pen name here) is from (insert country here)!

I just want a few reviews telling me!

Oh, and this story has the most hits for any of my multi-chaps! And it's not even a yaoi story! Hurray!

Anyway, let's go!

XXXXX

Everyone returned that afternoon, and nobody mentioned what had happened. It was nearing evening when a knock sounded on the door.

"I'll get it," Rin said, walking up to the said door. She pulled it open to see a… girl? Boy? If it was a boy, it was a very womanly boy. Oh, it's a girl. She had boobs.

"Hello?" The blonde girl said.

The other girl that stood on the outside had short, boyish, very dark blonde hair and green eyes. She wore a short shirt that showed her stomach and had on long pants.

"Hey, I'm from next door, my sister wanted me to come say hi since you're all probably my age," She said, waving. Rin smiled, "Oh, really? Well come in," She opened the door wider to let the girl in.

"What's your name?" Rin asked.

"Kai; Kai Yokino," She answered, taking her shoes off.

"Hey, everyone! Get in here, we have a guest!" Rin yelled, showing the girl to the kitchen.

Kai sat on the counter while Rin started making tea. The 8 other teens came into the room through every door that led to the room. Since the kitchen was attached to the living room, it was a lot of doors that were opening.

"Who's here?" Hikaru said, walking into the room with Kaoru.

"Yeah, Rin. They better be important."

Rin was the oldest, and was thus the (self elected) care taker for them, so she began introducing everyone. She walked around and began saying names.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, Mori, Haruhi, Kyouya, Kyoko, Tamaki, and I am Rin. This is Kai Yokino-chan, everyone."

Everyone said 'hi' in their own way, and people gradually left. Only the twins, Tamaki, Kyouya and Kyoko were in the room. Rin continued making tea while they talked.

"So what's a commoner like you doing out here?" Hikaru said.

"What the hell do you mean commoner?!" Kai said.

"It's a person that's not rich but not poor," Kaoru explained, leaning on his brother. Kai 'humph'-ed and crossed her arms over her chest. "So, Kai-chan! What _are_ you doing out here? Isn't this neighborhood a little expensive for commoners?" Tamaki asked.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Okay!"

"I live with my sister. It was the only place we could afford without going to an apartment. My parents died and we're living off of their money. My sister and I work and use that money for food and such."

"Where do you work?" Kyoko asked.

"I have two jobs, the convenience store and the student council. I'm the president, so I get paid if I handle the funds correctly. My school's pretty rich."

"What school is it?" Kyoko asked.

"It's I'm currently at Hoshi academy, but St. Lobelia wants me to go there on scholarship. I keep turning them down 'cause I'm not interested in going to a school with no boys. I mean, what do they do? Stare at each other? I mean, that's just gross."

"YOU CAN'T LET THEM GET YOU!!" Tamaki yelled, grabbing Kai's shoulders. He shook her a few times before continuing, "They'll steal your innocence and will force you to be in improper plays! Promise us you won't go!" He wailed.

Kai had an anger mark pop up on her forehead.

"DIDN'T I SAY THAT I TURNED THEM DOWN ALREADY?!"

"Ooh, feisty." The twins said.

"Don't call me that. It makes you sound like perverts."

"KAI-CHAN!" The door was pushed open and a woman stood there. She had long dirty blonde hair and the same green eyes as Kai. She had on a short skirt and a long shirt that went halfway past the top of her skirt. She had on long boots that went to her knees and socks that ended about three inches above them. Her hair went to her waist and she had a French beret on her head. She looked like a model in a magazine.

"There you are, it's time we got home, my little Bridgette!" She grabbed Kai's hand.

"What do you mean Bridgette? Isn't her name Kai?" The twins said.

"Oh, Bridgette is her French name! Kai is her middle name, but she uses that here. We're a quarter French, on our dad's side."

Tamaki stared at her and looked deep in thought. The older woman stared back.

"Are you…" The woman started as she stared at him. Their faces were close, and they stared at each other. Rin walked next to her younger brother and held a pot of boiled water for tea.

"Renee?!" The woman yelled.

"Elaina?!"

"Oh my gosh!" Elaina yelled, jumping on Tamaki. She gave him a headlock and a noogie. "How's it goin', kid? It's been forever!" Tamaki smiled, "It's been a long time! How old are you now?"

"I'm 26!"

"I'm 17!"

"WHAT"S GOING ON?!" Kai yelled. Elaina grabbed her younger sister and pulled her over, "This is my sister! She was born after we left France! How's Ms. Anne? I haven't spoken to her in a while. Wait… Why aren't you in France?!"

XXXXX

So, it took most of the afternoon to figure out exactly who the Yokino Sisters were. Elaina was the… energetic older sister who supplied most of the money. She was a model for local magazines. She lived in France for a while when she was 17. She was with her Father who was on a business trip for a few years. She returned when she was 20, and her parents died when she was 21. She babysat Tamaki for his mother when she was in the hospital.

Kai was the younger, sensible, trouble making sister. She got a bit of money from the convenience store, and even less from the student counsel position. She was young when Elaina was in France, so she stayed in Japan with her mother. Elaine is 11 years older than her, Kai is 15. She's in high school because she's always top of her class and is a good candidate for getting pushed up a year again.

Kai's first name is Bridgette, and Kai is her middle name. She uses the name Kai for the sake of her Japanese friends who would have trouble pronouncing her actual name.

Elaina prefers sing her actual name, saying she wants to be called by the name that was given to her so she could be more respectful to her parents.

Kai went home, saying she had to take care of 'her'. Elaina stayed behind, since she was off the next day.

Elaina sighed as she watched her sister leave. "I'm amazed."

"At what?" Hikaru asked.

"At how well she's doing at school. She almost failed a few times before she shaped up."

"Shaped up?" Kyoko asked as she sipped the tea Rin made.

"She was a bad kid before. After our Parents died, she got involved in a lot of bad stuff. She was always outside, she rarely came home. And when she did, she would get mad at me and yell. It didn't take long before she got involved with a gang and started dying her hair and stuff. She was stealing and stuff, and I was so scared that something would happen to her.

"The poor kid led a tough life. It all changed when she met a boy. He was really nice. He came from Ireland. He had red hair and blue eyes. Simply gorgeous. I would have snatched him up if it wouldn't have been illegal. But Bridgette met him, and she was really in love with him. She tried leaving her gang for him and what happened next got her out of everything completely.

"She got pregnant by him. When she told the gang leaders that, they beat her to try to have her miscarry, but it didn't work. They let her out of it, and she told the father. He wasn't too happy with it, and ended up leaving Japan and went back to Ireland." She sighed.

"I convinced her to keep it, but she wanted to give it up for adoption and go back to the gang. I actually yelled at her. She was so surprised and I ended up being the one to get her completely back in shape. She's in school, getting the best grades and being good."

Elaina looked sort of upset about everything. She reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out her wallet. Her thin hand reached in and pulled out a small photo. It was Kai and her, and in Kai's arms was a small baby.

"She's at home taking care of the baby and relieving the babysitter."

"How old is the baby?" Kyoko asked.

"One. She's a real cutie; dark red hair and beautiful blue eyes. She looks like Bridgette, but has her Father's eyes and hair."

"I want to see her!" Kyoko said, excited. Rin smiled, Kyoko always loved babies. She would make a great mother.

Elaina stood up, "I'll be right back then!"

She ran out the door with a big smile on her face.

A/N wow, I was originally going to give Kai her own story, but I figured I could mix her with this one. The longer the better, eh?

Other authors will know how I feel. When you get an idea of a character, you can't just not pay attention to them. They end up getting their own back story and personality. If you let it get out of hand like that, you can't get them out of your head.

Kai just sort of popped up, waving and saying 'yo.' In gangster garb… Hahaha. Then I pictured Kyoko having a past like that, but I just couldn't see it. So, Kai was developed, and I figured that she needed some help with her baby, so Elaina was born then.

I had a hell of a time trying to pick out Elaina's name. I wanted it to be French, because… well, they're French. But I only found Elaine, and I liked it, but I liked it a lot more with the 'a' at the end n.n

I'm rambling! Anyway, review please! They make me squee with delight XD


	13. Strawberry Ice Cream

A/N Aaahh… I'm enjoying thinking up names for Kai's baby… -.- sarcasm.

I'm having the hardest time ever, so I'm just picking one at random!

Some of you may know that i do have a... fetish? an obsession... with strawberries. Ever since I wrote Strawberry Shampoo, a Death Note yaoi FanFic, I've been obsessed. So Strawberries come into play!

I'm not telling yet, though! You'll have to wait.

My birthday is August 27th, so I'm soooo excited!

XXXXX

The door shut behind the excited blond woman and everyone was quiet. "What the hell just happened?" Rin said, sipping her tea.

Tamaki smiled, "She was my babysitter! My favorite! She was the one who taught me to read music, she plays the cello. She was really good… I wonder if she still plays…"

There was a knock at the door. Kyoko stood to open it.

When she did, she blushed.

There was a cute baby girl being shoved into her face.

"Elaina, I really don't think she should be out right now it's getting dark!" Kai's worried voice came from behind her. Kyoko held out her hands and held the little girl in her arms.

She was beautiful.

She looked like one of the cherubs that people paint on their ceilings. Her hair was long for a baby her age; it fell to her shoulders in spiral curls. Her blue eyes were lighter than Rin's, and even Tamaki's. Kyoko blushed as she looked at the baby.

The little girl's eyes widened as she looked at the red-headed teen. Her eyes began watering, and after a second she began wailing. Kai bolted forward and pulled the girl into her arms.

"It's okay, baby… Momma's here… don't cry, everything's alright…" she had a hand over the baby's head and was rocking her back and forth. "Don't cry girl… I'm here…"

Kyoko felt upset that she caused the baby to cry. "I'm sorry…" she said, looking ready to cry herself.

XXXXX

The next morning, Kyoko woke up with a start. There was something crawling over her… and it was _**BIG.**_ It couldn't have been a bug. It felt like a cat. She jumped up only to see…

A baby.

Not just any baby, but the cutest baby she had ever seen. She had short black hair and dark eyes. The baby looked almost like… Kyouya…

She lifted the girl up and held her. She opened her door to see where the baby came from, only to see a mirror there. It looked like…

An older version of her.

She looked at the baby in her arms. Then she glanced around the hall she had entered; only to see that it wasn't the summer home. It was a big all white mansion, it looked like.

There was a hand on her shoulder that caused her to turn around. There stood an older Kyouya. He smiled.

"I see Takako decided to wake you up." Kyoko cocked her head, "Huh?"

"Don't tell me you forgot our daughter." Kyouya said.

XXXXX

Kyoko jumped up in her bed and yelped. She looked around the room and saw Kai standing there with her daughter on her hip, "Jeez. You're not really a light sleeper, are you? Get up; it's getting kinda late. They asked me to come wake you."

With that said she left the room and closed the door behind her.

XXXXX

When Kyoko walked down the stairs, she saw Kai sitting on the floor with Hikaru and Hunny playing with the baby.

She realized that she didn't know the poor baby's name yet. Kyoko noticed Kaoru standing in the kitchen watching his brother and Kai. So, she walked to the younger boy.

"Good morning, Kaoru-kun."

"Morning," He replied.

"I feel stupid for asking this, but what is Kai-chan's baby's name?"

"Huh? Oh, it's Kana."

"Really? That's rather cute."

"Mm." Kaoru didn't seem too happy that day. Kyoko decided to ask him about it, "Kaoru-kun, you seem sad. May I ask why?"

"It's just… Hikaru looks so… happy without me there."

Kyoko glanced at the said boy, who was holding the giggling baby up in the air and blowing on her stomach. Kai was laughing next to him.

"Kaoru-kun, I understand what's wrong. Do you feel lonely?"

"I guess a little…"

"You're upset because Hikaru-kun is having fun without you?"

"Uh… I guess a little…"

Kaoru glanced away from the older girl. Kyoko instantly understood. Tamaki had told her about the twin's dependence on each other. With Hikaru beginning to go off on his own, Kaoru was bound to feel lonely.

"Kaoru-kun, have you thought that maybe you should start hanging out with other people too? If you make more friends and you're not so dependent on Hikaru then you wouldn't feel lonely."

"I couldn't do that. Hikaru and I are a set. A whole. If he keeps going off, he's leaving me as half of a whole and joining another set…"

"Kaoru-kun, you _are_ a whole. You're a whole person, and part of a set- true- but you can't be grouped with other people your whole life," Kyoko said with a small smile.

Kaoru sighed and looked at everyone.

Tamaki was sitting on the couch talking with Elaina and bothering Haruhi.

Kyouya was on his computer.

Hikaru and Kai were playing with Kana.

Hunny was watching them.

Mori was… not there? Neither was Rin.

The twin turned to Kyoko and said, "Kyoko-senpai, where is Rin-senpai?" Kyoko glanced at him, "I have no idea. Maybe she's out back."

XXXXX

The two teens looked out of the back window and sure enough, Rin was back there with Mori. Rin was kneeling down and Mori was standing a little farther away. The blonde was tending to a flower that was in the middle of the yard. She reached up and grabbed the older boy's hand and pulled him next to her.

They sat together next to the flower. Kyoko noticed how happy Rin looked with him. Was it possible she liked him? They were the same age… actually, Rin was older. The auburn haired girl smiled slightly; Rin deserved to be happy.

The two of them watched as Rin leaned closer to Mori, and the boy put an arm over her shoulders. She blushed and kissed his cheek. Kyoko gasped in surprise. Her foot slipped out from under her and she smacked her face into the window while falling and also knocked Kaoru down.

"Ouch… I'm so sorry Kaoru-kun!" Kyoko gasped and helped him up. The back door opened and Rin poked her head in, Mori was right behind her, "What's going on?" She asked.

"I just slipped was all!" She said, smiling.

"Oh… Anyway," Rin said, pulling a bag out from behind her, "Happy birthday!"

"AH!" Kyoko yelled, "I completely forgot about it!" she blushed and took the bag from Rin. Everyone else came up holding their own presents. "It's kinda sad when a person forgets their own birthday…" Kai said, handing Kana to Hikaru so she could stand up from the floor.

XXXXX

At dinner (restaurant)

XXXXX

Kyoko had gotten a lot of presents from everyone. Rin gave her a new dress, Hunny gave her a stuffed kitty, the twins gave her some custom made clothes from their mother, Tamaki gave her Hair things, and Haruhi gave her the most thoughtful gift.

_Everyone had finished giving her presents, and the only one left was Haruhi._

"_Come on Haruhi, you were the one who told us about her birthday. You must have gotten her something," The twins said._

_the girl stepped out from between Tamaki and Elaina holding a small bag. "I'm sorry about yesterday…" she said, "I wasn't thinking…" Kyoko told her it was fine, thanked her, and accepted the gift. It was a Peter Pan doll and DVD._

"_I figured that since you like the book so much that you must be familiar with the movie so…" She mumbled. Kyoko smiled wide and hugged her, "I love it!"_

Her parents called earlier and wished her a happy birthday, and they all went to dinner…

Except Hikaru and Kai.

Kai needed to take care of Kana, and Hikaru decided to stay with her. Kaoru looked a little upset when he said that, but Kyoko smiled and told him it was fine. Kana was asleep in the girls' room (They had a baby monitor up there). Kai was sitting at the kitchen table reading a book. Hikaru sat across from her eating strawberry ice cream.

Kai was distracted when something cold and wet hit her face.

"What the hell?!"

She looked up and saw Hikaru looking at her holding his spoon in the air and trying not to laugh.

"I-I… Ooohh god… Hm… I… pfft- that was a total accident… HAHAHA!" He began cracking up when the ice cream slid down her neck and into her shirt. Her shirt was white and the ice cream was pink… it would stain.

"YOU'RE BUYING ME A NEW SHIRT!" She yelled, grabbing a paper towel and wiping the sticky food off of her chest.

Hikaru cracked up even more at the sight of Kai shoving paper towels down her bra.

Kai got the stuff off her and looked at Hikaru who was rolling on the floor. She smirked and picked up the ice cream bowl and dumped it in his hair.

"Hey!" He yelled jumping up. Some of the stuff fell out of his hair onto the floor. The blonde girl laughed and began running away from the furious red head. He chased her around the table again and again. The green eyed girl laughed and slid on the ice cream on the floor, causing her arm to shoot out backward. Hikaru grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him.

They both started laughing as they stared at each other. "I guess that got a little out of hand," Kai said as she caught her breath.

"I guess so," Hikaru replied. He ran his hand through his hair and pulled it out with a big glob of strawberry ice cream. He smirked and rubbed it on her face. "EW! That was in your hair!" She yelled as she grabbed a paper towel on the table. Hikaru took it out of her hand and held it away from her. "Hey! Let me get this stuff off my fa--"

Hikaru began wiping the sticky substance off her face for her. She blushed when he pulled the towel away from her. "Are you… blushing?" He asked with a smile.

"Shut up!" She yelled, lightly punching his arm.

They both laughed.

"Here, let me help you with that crap," She said, grabbing his arm and leading him to the sink. "How? I'll have to wash my hair…" She turned the water on and shoved his head under.

Her fingers felt good against his scalp. She was massaging his head to get the ice cream out. It really felt nice. The water stopped too soon for his liking.

"Keep your head over the sink so you don't drip on the floor, I'll be right back."

He did as he was told and waited for the younger girl to come back. He jumped a little when a towel was draped over his eyes.

She pulled his face up so that she was eye level with him. He sat on the counter next to the sink as Kai dried his hair. She ruffed his hair up as she dried it, and slid it down around his neck when she was done. She looked into his eyes right after. Since he was sitting on the counter, he was a bit taller.

Her hands still held the towel ends tightly. She felt strange looking into those amber eyes…

She didn't realize she was so close until her nose hit his. They stared at each other with soft eyes and Kai leaned in and pressed her lips to his.

XXXXX

Ahhh, I feel bad for Kaoru. I realize that the whole 'I'm part of a set' crap sounds so cheesy and confusing, but basically Kaoru thinks of him and Hikaru as one whole being. One can't exist without the other, like a set.

If you take away something in a set, the set can never be whole, and then there will only be a half.

Kaoru thinks of himself as half of a whole, and Kyoko is trying to help him see that he shouldn't be grouped with Hikaru forever, that he _is_ a whole.

That clears that up.

Any way, my birthday is on August 27th! I can't wait! I have the same birthday as Vic Mignonga, the voice actor for Edward Elric, and soon Tamaki! I saw it and I was like, OMG!


	14. Lonliness

A/N it's time for…

CHAPTER 14!

Hurray! Enjoy, it's a pretty good one.

I realized that I've been writing my story for 3 months and already I'm this far along… This is more chapters than some people write in a year… O.o

I'm uploading this on my birthday so you know this story is pretty damn special to me.

Anyway…

LET'S GO!

XXXXX

Recap:

_She pulled his face up so that she was eye level with him. He sat on the counter next to the sink as Kai dried his hair. She ruffed his hair up as she dried it, and slid it down around his neck when she was done. She looked into his eyes right after. Since he was sitting on the counter, he was a bit taller._

_Her hands still held the towel ends tightly. She felt strange looking into those amber eyes…_

_She didn't realize she was so close until her nose hit his. They stared at each other with soft eyes and Kai leaned in and pressed her lips to his._

XXXXX

The door slammed open and there stood everyone. The two teens jumped away from each other and blushed. Kaoru ran back out the front door and around to the back yard. When Hikaru tried to follow him, Kyoko held up a hand and stopped him.

The red haired girl ran out the door after the younger man. She found him kneeling in the garden of the back yard.

"Kaoru-kun," She said. The twin stared at her.

"I know you're sad…" He looked away.

Kyoko sighed and kneeled next to him.

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, silent tears falling from his eyes. Kyoko rested a hand on his head and whispered that everything was going to be okay.

As Kaoru hugged her, Kyoko began thinking of _her_ problems.

How Tamaki had an **unrequited** love for _her_…

How Haruhi **hated** _her_ for it…

How Kyouya **wouldn't** love _her_ back…

How **confused** _she_ was…

She began crying with the twin and held him closer.

OoOoOoOo

Meanwhile,

OoOoOoOo

Hikaru watched the scene from the window and his heart sank. Why did he have to hurt Kaoru like this? Kaoru had always been more sensitive to loneliness. He was the one who took it the worst when the Nanny left them.

Hikaru felt guilty.

He walked away from the window and closed the curtain. Kai placed a hand on his arm. Hikaru sighed and said, "I need to talk to you…"

They walked past everyone and stood on the front deck.

"Kai-chan… I'm sorry…"

Kai looked at the ground.

"I really like you, I do… it's just… We should just stay friends… for now… Until Kaoru is okay with me and you… He feels really lonely when I'm not with him so…"

"I understand. You're leaving soon, right?"

"The day after tomorrow."

"Keep in touch," She said handing him a piece of paper.

The blonde walked inside of the house, retrieved her daughter and sister, and left.

Hikaru watched them walk down the street and looked at the paper.

It was a phone number.

It had her name scribbled in messy script above it.

He sighed and walked inside and saw Kaoru sitting on the couch, staring at the wall.

Tamaki, Haruhi, Hunny and Kyoko were having a conversation. It seemed as if they were talking about the last time they went to a beach, the whole Haruhi incident.

"Why was it wrong for Haruhi-chan to try helping those girls?" Kyoko said, sounding…

_Mad_?

"Because she's a girl! Girls can't take on guys!" Tamaki yelled.

"Why not?!" Kyoko yelled back.

"Because they're weak!" Tamaki yelled again.

"What?! Just because we're not men doesn't make us weak! We're can be **equally** as strong-if not strong_**er**_-than men!"

"No you _can't_!"

"Yes we _can_!"

"Can't!"

"Can!"

"Can't!"

"Tamaki-kun **SHUT UP**! You are so _**SEXIST**_!" Kyoko yelled, stomping up the stairs.

'_That__ was a sight to see,' _Hikaru thought. Kyoko actually…

_Yelled…_

The door to the girls' room slammed. Kyoko sat on her bed and stared out the window.

Tamaki fell to his knees in the living room muttering, "Sexist… she called me _sexist_…" Hunny patted his back in a soothing way.

Haruhi 'hmphed' and walked to the couch to sit beside Kaoru. Hikaru remembered why he came back inside.

"Kaoru, can I talk to you?" He asked.

Kaoru stood up and followed him out back.

Hikaru shut the door.

"Hey… I'm… I'm… sorry for that."

"Don't be sorry. I need to get over things like that," his twin said, leaning over the railing of the back deck.

"I mean, I'm not sorry for what happened… just that I'm sorry I didn't tell you I liked her…"

"It's really noticeable; even Kyoko-senpai knew."

"Speaking of her, why did she insist on following you out instead of me?"

"Well, she's been trying to help me with this… She even said that she understands how I feel and that she probably felt the same way when Rin-senpai left to live with Tamaki-senpai."

"I guess it would be sorta the same…"

"Yeah; Kyoko-neechan is cool with that kind of stuff."

"Wait, what? Kyoko-_neechan_? When did you start calling her that?"

"Recently. She doesn't seem to mind."

The two laughed and walked back inside. Hikaru was glad to have said sorry for once. Usually he waited until the last second and then barely says it. They jumped when they heard a thumping sound coming from upstairs.

As the two boys glanced up the stairs, that saw Tamaki banging on Kyoko's door, begging her to open it. She yelled a loud, angry "NO!" and then they heard the door lock.

The rest of the girls were downstairs.

"Tamaki, if you leave her alone and let her cool down she'll open the door."

"But Rin-neechan!"

"Shut up and leave her alone!" The blonde woman yelled at him.

Tamaki faked tears and walked down the steps. He then curled up in his corner of woe.

Rin sighed.

"Rin-senpai, how can you live with him?" Haruhi asked the older girl.

"It takes a lot of patience, Haruhi-chan."

The twins started cracking up.

"Hey, Hikaru," Kaoru asked.

"What?"

"Why do you smell like strawberries?"

XXXXX

Kyoko ended up letting the girls into the room at the end of the night but refused to speak to Tamaki. The next day was spent packing until sunset. They were heading to the beach to watch fire works, and the twins had some big plans -involving Kyoko- for that night.

Kyoko came down the stairs in a yellow sundress that blew around a lot. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun. She wore white sneakers and had a clean bandage (thanks to Kyouya) on her wound.

Tamaki was upset the Kyoko didn't acknowledge his existence that whole day. They got to the beach right after the sun went down. There were almost no people there since it was dark, and there were other places to see the fire works from.

Kyoko walked to a small clump of trees that grew off of the beach. She marveled at how they grew in the sand. They still got air, water and sunshine, so they could grow… but she had never seen a tree out of dirt before.

"Kyoko-chan."

"Eh?" She turned around and saw Kyouya standing there, "Oh, Kyouya-kun. What is it?"

"I need to talk to you about Tamaki."

"Oh? What about?"

"About your argument."

"I have nothing to say."

"I don't disagree with you, but I don't agree either."

"What does that mean?" Kyoko crossed her arms and locked her leg.

"I agree that Tamaki shouldn't look down on women so much, but I don't agree that Haruhi should have taken on three grown men."

"WHAT?! Three?! He never said that!"

Kyouya let out one small chuckle and started to walk away. "Wait," Kyoko said, reaching her arm out. Kyouya spun around and gave her a questioning glance.

"What is it?"

"Uh…" Kyoko didn't mean to actually tell him to wait. She just thought out loud, "Kyouya-kun… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say anything."

He raised his eyebrows and walked back to where everyone sat. The twins ran up and grabbed each of her arms and began to pull her back to the group.

H: "If you stay here,"

K: "You'll miss the show!"

XXXXX

This chapter is a page longer than usual, but I figured I would keep going because it was this long due to dialogue.

Anyway, have any other authoresses ever seen someone who looks like an OC of yours? OMG I saw someone who looked like Kyoko, Rin, Kai, and another OC of mine in my Yu Yu Hakusho story. I saw them at different times, though.

I saw them and I was like, OH MY GOD!

It was SOOO WEIRD! Like, looking into my imagination O.o… I sound kinda high talking like that.

Oh, I made Kyoko yell! It seems like people think she can't get angry with people, and I wanted them to know she can. So I made her yell! I enjoyed writing that scene, actually… O.O does that make me a sadist since I liked having her yell at Tamaki??

O.O I hope not…


	15. Hoshi Academy

A/N **IT'S MY ****MOST VIEWED**** STORY! YES! I ROCK!**

Yeah, so I took a test on my OC's about 2 minutes ago and…

Kyoko and Rin are UNBELIEVABLY Mary-sue! Kai is perfectly fine, as is Elaina. Kyoko is so… Cliché and I think that's why she's Mary-sue… god I hope none of my fans think of her like that! Please tell me she isn't!

Thank you to TokyoGirl7 for telling me where you're from! It's nice knowing at least one person listened! And thank you to Emorocks91 for suggesting a nickname! I already chose it, but it seems everyone liked Ko-chan. So, I made it Koko-chan for those who don't know.

Speaking of her nickname, it means 'stork'. I thought it was funny because Rin mentioned something about Kyoko loving babies and children. And what does a stork do? It delivers babies! Haha, I actually didn't mean for that to connect at all.

But, I'm rambling. Enjoy!

Let's go!

XXXXX

The twins pulled Kyoko back to where everyone sat and threw her on the blanket that was set up. She landed right between…

Kyouya and Tamaki.

There was an awkward tension in the air. After the Haruhi incident, it was clear that Tamaki wasn't too happy with Kyouya. He wouldn't talk to him too much, but neither of them had an 'official' fight.

Kyoko blushed as she sat there. The air was so… unsettling. She felt bad because she knew this was all her fault. Maybe it was a bad idea enrolling in Ouran.

What if everyone hated her?

How will she survive this year and next?

What will they do?

She fainted.

XXXXX

Kyoko woke up in her bed, having no memory of how she got there. She glanced around and saw Rin asleep in her bed. She must have woken up first for once.

She stood up and opened the door. She quietly waked down the stairs where the sunlight hit her painfully in the face. It gave her a headache.

With her hand pressed firmly against her forehead she made her way to the kitchen. Kaoru was sitting on a counter and Hikaru was standing next to him.

"Hey, Senpai!" Hikaru said.

"Kyoko-neechan what's wrong?"

She walked to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of aspirin.

"Ooohh," They both said.

She took the medicine when the twins talked.

H: "You totally passed out on Kyouya-senpai."

K: "He wasn't mad but you definitely surprised him."

H: "Mori-senpai carried you home and Kyouya-senpai said,"

Both: "It was probably from your anxiety."

Kyoko sighed and sat next to Kaoru on the counter. She didn't feel too good. Then Tamaki walked into the room with Kyouya following shortly behind.

Kyoko's stomach turned uncomfortably.

She didn't feel like she was going to throw up, but the feeling was definitely weird.

She stood up and walked into Kyouya when she tried to walk out the door.

"Sorry…" She mumbled as she successfully walked out the door.

Her stomach churned again.

XXXXX

Kyoko stayed home when everyone else said they wanted to go to Kai's school. Tamaki had called Elaina and she said she would take them. When the blonde asked Kyoko if she wanted to go, she said she felt a little strange and that it might not be a good idea.

So she stayed on the couch while everyone else left.

"Yes!" Tamaki said, "I've been curious about Hoshi academy ever since the cultural fest! They're the third most prestigious school after Ouran and St. Lobelia's!"

Elaina smiled, "I've never been there while Bridgette was there. I only go for parent-teacher conferences at night."

A few minutes later Elaina said that the school was just around the corner. They were just outside of the gate now. The walkway to the doors was lined with cherry blossoms which looked beautiful against the all white buildings. It was only a high school, unlike Ouran, but they still had a lot of classrooms and such. Elaina walked up to the gates, her blonde hair blowing in the breeze.

She was wearing clothes from work, since she had just finished up when Tamaki called. It was a short black skirt and a purple long shirt with sleeves that hung off the shoulder. Her hair was tied in two braids. She pulled open the door and pranced inside.

They walked down a few hallways until Elaina stopped at a door with a sign that read 'Student Counsel'.

There was a girl just inside and it wasn't Kai.

"Oh! Yokino-san! Kai-sama isn't here right now; she's out in the courtyard addressing some sports teams!"

"Ah, alright. Thank you very much, Runa-chan."

"It's my pleasure Elaina-san!"

The girl had short black hair and brown eyes and wore what was obviously the school uniform.

It was all black and white. The blouse was white and the jacket was white. On the sleeves there were cuffs with black stripes that told what year the students were in. This girl had one stripe. Kai would have two since her first year was almost over. The jacket's collar had two black stripes that went all the way down to the bottom of the jacket. The skirt was white and pleated, and they wore black socks that went up to their knees. They had white shoes and a black bow that hung loosely around their necks.

Elaina shut the door and continued walking.

"The president cheers on the sports teams, kind of like a cheerleader, but without the dresses and pom-poms. She really just motivates them at the beginning, and comes back at the end if they lose."

"Why only when they lose?"

"To tell them that it's okay and that they'll do it next time."

Elaina opened a door and stepped outside. There stood Kai, facing a big group of boys, addressing them. "--so, please do your best today!" She smiled cutely at them all.

"Kai-sama is the best president ever!"

"We're lucky to have such a cute president!"

"She looks so cool in the uniform too!"

Kai ran a hand through her hair and spun around, running into Kaoru's chest.

"Ah! Sorry--…"

She didn't look too happy.

"WHY ARE YOU AT MY SCHOOL?!"

"Kai-chan! We simply wanted to see you!" Tamaki said.

"You don't have to come to my school to see me!"

"We didn't want to leave without saying good bye." Hikaru responded.

Kai blushed faintly and turned away.

"Je continue à ne vois pas pourquoi il était nécessaire de venir ici." She was speaking French.

"Parce qu'ils voulaient de vous voir!" Elaina answered.

"Pouvons-nous continuer cette conversation en japonais pour que tout le monde d'autre peut nous comprendre?!" Tamaki yelled.

**The conversation was:**

"I still don't see why they had to come here."

"Because they wanted to see you!"

"Can we continue this conversation in Japanese so everyone else can understand us?!"

**Continuing…**

Kai sighed and said, "Fine. You can stay. Just don't bother me while I work!"

"Okay!" Everyone replied.

Hunny climbed up her back and sat on her shoulders. "Kai-chan! What do you do as president?"

"Hunny-san, you might want to get off my shoulders; our doors aren't that tall."

"Okay!"

"To answer your question, right now I have to meet with Runa, our treasurer. She said the school play is taking up a lot of our budget and we need to find a way to get more for other clubs."

They followed Kai back to the student counsel room where that black-haired girl still was.

"Runa-san, sorry to keep you waiting!"

"Oh, that's perfectly fine, Kai-sama!"

"Why do they call her 'sama'?" Hikaru whispered to Elaina.

"The president is always respected and treated as royalty here!" She whispered back.

XXXXX

Elaina had asked Runa to give everyone a tour of the school while she worked on the budget problem. Rin decided to stay behind.

"Rin-san, you seem really close to Kyoko-san. Are you like, best friends?"

"We're closer than that. More like sisters, but not actually."

"Oh. You seem to always worry. How did you meet?"

"I was her maid for a long time. But then I met Tamaki and… long story short I found out that I'm his older sister."

"How did you not know that?"

"It's a very long story and I don't feel like getting into it," She said, through gritted teeth. Kai sighed, "Okay, okay. Jeez, it was just a question." She began writing things down on her papers.

XXXXX

The group all headed home and Kai told Hikaru to call her, earning suspicious looks and chuckles from everyone. The older twin blushed and said he would before everyone got into the limo that would take them home.

A/N I sort of rushed this chapter. I have an idea for a little side story about the remaining days of the club's spring break. They weren't at the beach for the entire time, because they figured they would want to spend a few days with their families. So, I'm going to describe a day in the life of my OC characters! Which I hope aren't actually Mary-sue…

Thank you again to everyone who reviewed!

You all get ice cream.

Oh, for those who wonder, I'm from the US.

Specifically Pennsylvania.

Anyway, bye-bye!


	16. A day for Rin

A/N First up is Rin

A/N First up is Rin! I'm really excited to be starting this chapter. There's so much about Rin that nobody knows and now is my time to show her off!

Enjoy!

Let's go!

XXXXX

Rin woke up to a silent house. It wasn't unusual to her anymore. As a maid, she shared a room with four other women, and it was never silent. But now that she was rich, she woke to the sounds of either a maid's voice or to the soft songs of birds from her window.

She sat up in her bed and pushed the covers off. She walked to the closet and pulled out a light blue dress. Everyone said she looked pretty in light blue, and she intended to look her best whenever possible. It was hard to find something that she didn't look nice in. Being foreign, she attracted a lot of attention, and being exceptionally beautiful she got even more.

Tamaki didn't mind being stared at, but Rin did. Tamaki didn't have to worry about boobs.

Rin was foreign and had bigger breasts than the Japanese girls, and that was where 90 percent of the males' attention was directed. So, usually she wrapped her chest up with gauze to make then appear flatter. Since today she wasn't going anywhere, she decided not to worry about the gauze and just slipped the dress on.

It went to her knees and had spaghetti straps. There was a white sash under her chest and a white rose pinned to the left side of her chest. She wore a pair of short white socks. She never had to worry about getting her feet dirty from walking around barefoot, but she just felt like wearing them today.

She ate breakfast alone; Tamaki and her father were at the school. Yuzuru was teaching Tamaki about the business since he was the heir. Anne-Sophie was… who knew how that woman spent her time? She would disappear for days at a time inside that room of hers.

Rin knew how sick her mother was. It was no surprise. She had stopped taking her medicine for a while when she first moved in, but her father said 'Take your medicine or go back to France alone' and she started taking it again. It would take a while for her to be healthy again, but she was on her way to recovery.

Rin stood from the table and wondered if she still needed to excuse herself if no one was even there. She figured it wouldn't matter, and she left the room. Down the hall was the room she spent most of her time in on weekends.

The music room.

It was an all white room with wooden floors. There was a piano in the center of the floor, and that was all white as well. There were wooden bookshelves around the room- they matched the floor- that were lined with scores of music. Rin didn't need a score; she had plenty memorized.

She sat on the white bench and placed her fingers on the keys. A slow lull-a-bye began forming in her head. Her fingers danced across the keys, making beautiful sounds. Rin was so absorbed in her music that she didn't notice someone enter the room. She jumped when she realized that the person sat next to her. Her fingers stopped.

She looked over at the other person.

It was her mother.

"Don't stop," she said.

Rin smiled and continued playing. She didn't know how she knew the music she was playing; she just did. It seemed only natural to play it. She stopped again.

"What's wrong?" Her mother asked.

"I-I forget the rest."

"Do you know what that song is?" Anne-Sophie asked. Rin shook her head and her mother smiled.

"It's your song."

"What?"

"When you were born," her mother began, "I wrote it for you. I played it every night before you went to sleep. I sent the score over with you when I sent you here." She stood and began searching the bookshelves. "I made your father promise that he would keep it," She said.

Rin stood and walked up next to her. "What is it labeled?"

"It's labeled 'Rin's song'."

Rin gasped.

**-/-/- OMG it's a flashback!-/-/-**

_Rin was still just a little girl. She wore a maid's outfit and was dusting shelves in Kyoko's house. She was just about done when she saw a bound score that interested her. 'Rin's Lull-a-bye' was written in neat script on the front._

_Kyoko walked into the room just then. She walked over to her blonde friend. Her short red hair barely reached her neck. "Rin-chan, what are you looking at?" She asked._

"_Huh? Oh, there's a piece of piano music here… it has my name on it…"_

"_Really? Well, let's play it!"_

_Kyoko's small hand reached for it and pulled it down. Rin followed her to the piano room and Kyoko began playing the song on the piano. Rin hadn't known how to play then. She fell asleep in a chair towards the middle of the song._

**-/-/- End! -/-/-**

"It's not here…" Rin said.

"What?" Anne-Sophie asked. "Kyoko-chan has it… I'll ask her to bring it to school." Rin answered. Her mother looked somewhat sad as Rin returned to the piano. She only sat on the bench. Her mother walked over and stood behind her. The woman's hands began playing with her hair.

Rin sighed. It felt nice having someone else do her hair. There was an older maid at Kyoko's house that would do her hair until she turned ten. Usually it was braids or pony tails, but sometimes she would get fancy buns. Her mom was braiding her hair now.

Rin leaned back to her mother's arms.

"I was a wreck after I sent you away."

"Huh?"

"I thought I had made a mistake, but my family was losing their money and I knew Yuzuru would take care of you. I should have known that meddling mother of his would send you away, too. How old were you when she sent you away?"

"I was five. But I can't remember too much about how I was treated back then."

"Oh. I guess she sent you away when she learned about Tamaki. She said she would prefer him to be with her since he was a boy and would be a more acceptable heir. You're probably just going to end up married to someone you don't even love…"

"What?! Not love?! MARRIED?!" Rin yelled, jumping up.

Anne-Sophie jumped in surprise.

"Y-yes. I wouldn't be surprised if you married someone from the Ootori family. Yuzuru has been trying to build a solid alliance with them since I met him. I hear that there's a son that's just a little older than you… Akito is his name, I believe. In fact, I think you've met his younger brother. Kyouya-kun? He's Tamaki's best friend."

"Y-yeah, I know Kyouya-kun. He's the one that Kyoko-chan--"

"What about Kyoko-chan?"

"Kyoko-chan likes him. She's not too sure that she does, but it's obvious. The twins told her, and Hunny-kun tried before, I think. Maybe not. Maybe I should help her realize…" Rin was just thinking out loud now. The only name Anne-Sophie recognized was Kyoko. How could she have forgotten the name of the angel that reunited her with her children? Her own lover wouldn't risk it.

Kyoko was too kind for her own good. They had never met before, yet Kyoko risked a lot when she got Anne-Sophie to come to Japan.

She often referred to the girl as Tenshi-chan when she was thinking. (Tenshi means 'Angel')

Rin walked out of the room and to a phone that was kept in the hallway. She dialed Kyoko's number.

Anne-Sophie was standing a little way away, listening.

"Hello! Is Kyoko-chan there? This is Rin Suou. Yes, I'll wait.

"Ah! Kyoko-chan! It's me! Do you remember that music we found when we were younger? Yeah, the one with my name on it. Well, my mom was the one who wrote it, I was wondering if you could bring it with you when we go back to school. No, you don't have to drop it off. It can wait.

"Okay, bye."

She hung up the phone. Just then, the front door opened and Tamaki walked through. Anne-Sophie greeted him with a kind hug. Rin said 'Hi' and left. She didn't know where exactly she wanted to go, but her feet carried her to her room.

Later on, Tamaki walked in in the middle of a coughing fit of Rin's. She seemed to be coughing a lot more lately. He noticed. She didn't seem sick, she certainly didn't act it. Maybe it was just a small bug working its way out of her system.

"What is it?" Rin asked her younger brother.

"Huh? Oh, nothing, really. I was just bored."

"Oh. Well, I don't have much to do either. I'm not used to having so much free time. Back then, I spent most of my day cleaning or cooking."

"You know how to cook?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah, when Kyoko was sick, she never ate anything except what I would make her. She was a weird kid."

"Weird how?"

"Well, that food thing… when she was tired, she always asked for coffee but no one ever allowed her to have any. Ahhh… She was always kind to the other maids and me. She was the one who taught me piano. She wasn't too good at it, though. She was good at the violin. She likes playing that."

"Wait-wait-wait-wait… She plays the violin?" Tamaki said, eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, she loves to. In fact, she wanted to play professionally before she discovered her voice and acting skills."

"Hmmmm… I'll keep that in mind…" Tamaki said.

A/N Rin is done! Next up is Kai and Elaina! Not Kyoko, I'm saving her for later. Plus, Kai plays an important role in the next few chapters. So, anyway, Thanks to GBAgentOtaku for doing… everything. I'm glad you think it's cute!

Well, for now I bid you adieu.


	17. A day for Kai

A/N Yay! It's Kai-chan's turn!

This chapter is dedicated to my Grandpa, who passed away in the middle of me writing this chapter.

8-30-08

Let's go!

XXXXX

_Whatever happens, we leave it all to chance  
another heartache, another failed romance  
on and on, does anybody know what we are living for?  
The show must go on  
the show must go on  
Outside the dawn is breaking on the stage that holds our final destiny_

the show must go on  
the show must go on

_**- The Show Must Go On (Moulin Rouge)**_

XXXXX

It was morning. Kai had just woken up to hear Kana calling her from the baby monitor next to her head. She stood up and walked down the hall to her daughter's room. She opened the door and saw her baby girl standing in her crib in her little princess pajamas, with rumpled curls framing her face.

"Momma's here baby. Let's get your diaper changed," The blonde said, lifting her baby out of the crib.

OoOoOoOo

Elaina was at work already. She had left a note on the kitchen table saying there was a bowl of eggs in the fridge for her and Kana. So she took it out and warmed them up. Kana ate fast and messily, as most babies do. Kai had a cup of coffee with her breakfast and then took her daughter back to her room to dress her.

It was almost time for Kai to take her to the daycare center, where Kana spent nearly everyday. She dressed the girl in a frilly pink dress after dressing herself in her school uniform. She strapped the girl onto the back of her bike and rode to the small building.

XXXXX

After dropping her off, Kai rode to school. She chained her bike up outside and walked into the fancy building. People were always surprised to find out Kai was in the school on a half-scholarship. They liked how smart she was, but Kai knew why they accepted her. They pitied her for being an unwed, ex-gang member teenage mother. She brought it on himself.

She often caught herself thinking of Kana's father. The baby looked just like her mother, except for the hair and eyes. That was what caused Kai to suffer so much.

She turned down a hallway when she began thinking of _him_.

Him being Hikaru Hitachiin. Kai thought about him day and night, even more after they kissed. She began wondering if he would really call her, or if it would be just a little… thing to him. He liked Kana a lot, and he told Kai that he liked _her_ a lot… but that Kyoko girl seemed to hold everyone's attention.

It was obvious that blonde guy had feelings for her, but it didn't seem like she liked him back. She seemed sad about that—

"Oomph!" Kai ran into someone.

Whatever happens, we leave it all to chance  
Another heartache, another failed romance  
On and on, does anybody know what we are living for ?  
The show must go on  
The show must go on  
Outside the dawn is breaking on the stage that holds our final destiny

The show must go on  
The show must go on

They weren't from the school, obviously. They had a different uniform. It was a red skirt that went to the knees, cream colored socks and a matching bow, with a red collar.

And there were two others.

"Are you the president?" The tallest one asked.

"Uh, yeah, that's what the arm band says," Kai replied. Each student counsel member wore an arm band stating their position so that people could refer to them respectfully.

"Okay, Yokino-sama. I am Benio Amakusa, the president of the Zuka club. We're here to discuss our compromise with you," She said.

"Ah, Amakusa-san. Follow me, please." Kai began leading them down another hallway to the counsel room.

Runa was inside, holding a stack of papers.

"A-ah! Kai-sama! Good morning!"

"Good morning, Runa-san. Would you please tell the sports teams I can't make it and wish them luck for me?"

"Y-yes, Kai-sama."

"Have a seat," Kai said, motioning to the chairs in front of her desk. She took a seat behind the said desk after the three other girls took their seats.

"We are the ruling counsel of the Zuka club."

"Yes, I know. I've wanted to get this compromise done with soon."

"We are willing to combine both school performances and hold one big performance, but on one condition."

"What would that be?" Kai said.

Benio sat on the desk and reached her hand out to Kai, and tilted her chin up.

"You will do quite nicely. We need someone to fill in for a major character, and it seems the cute class president will be great."

"Hmmm…" Kai thought, pushing the girl's hand away. She needed to think about this. They needed to get to work as quickly as possible to get the play done before the summer, and Kai needed to answer now. She had no objections, but she didn't want to be a lead…

"Agh I guess I can." Kai answered.

"Perfect!" Benio yelled, grabbing her hand. "We must get you fitted for costume immediately, Miss Roxanne."

"Who the hell is that?" Kai asked.

"Your character," The youngest girl in the group said. She had a high pitched voice.

XXXXX

Kai returned home after getting fit for her costume. Elaina would Pick Kai up after work, and Kai would pick her up after work during school, before she went to work at the coffee shop.

Work, school, mothering… it exhausted her. She plopped down on the couch and was almost asleep when her cell phone rang.

She pulled it out of her pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello?" She said.

"Uh, h-hey… it's me, Hikaru…"

_Hikaru!_

"H-hey! What's up?"

"Uh, nothing really… I just wanted to hear you talk."

Kai blushed.

They continued talking for a while. Occasionally Hikaru would put Kaoru on the phone and they would try making her mix them up, but she rarely did.

"So, as the president I got roped into this play that we're doing with the St. Lobelia Zuka club." She said.

"…"

"Are you there, Hikaru?"

"Hey, you remember what Tono said before, about the Zuka club?"

"Huh?"

"_YOU CAN'T LET THEM GET YOU!!" Tamaki yelled, grabbing Kai's shoulders. He shook her a few times before continuing, "They'll steal your innocence and will force you to be in improper plays! Promise us you won't go!" He wailed._

_Kai had an anger mark pop up on her forehead._

"_DIDN'T I SAY THAT I TURNED THEM DOWN ALREADY?!"_

"Oooh yeah. I remember that."

"Well… It's true. They did to a friend of mine and tried stealing her first kiss, but she had lost it already. I'm not telling you that you can't be in the play; just that you need to watch out. That Benibara is a piece of work."

Kai hung up on the phone a little later and then slept for an hour on the couch before Elaina came home with Kai.

After putting the girl to bed, Kai told Elaina about what happened.

"So, yeah. My character is a co-worker of the lead girl. My name is Roxanne and I'm from Mexico. I'm usually the butt of everyone's jokes for never being good at anything; until I find out I can sing. I seduce the main male by singing for him, the lead female gets jealous and ends up shooting me halfway through."

"Wow, that's quite a lot of stuff."

"Yeah, they gave me my lines today. Mine are highlighted." She plopped the book on the table.

"This seems like a lot for a side character," Elaina said, sweat dropping.

"Yeah, but I'm done with the play halfway through."

"I know that, but I heard that club likes to change things around a bit. You might want to watch out."

Why was everyone telling her to watch out?

She began to regret her decision to compromise with that club…

A/N All done with Kai! (For now… She comes back later on)

Hika-chan called her! OOOOOOOH!

Hika: Shut your face!

Me: No way!

Kawaii desu ne?


	18. A day for Kyoko

A/N I'm not going to bother with Elaina… She won't come back much

A/N I'm not going to bother with Elaina… She won't come back much. So, now it is Kyoko's turn! Hurrah! Hahaha so, after this, it's going to be host girl time! As in, rin and Kyoko will officially join the host club!

Let's go!

XXXXX

_Roxanne  
Why does my heart cry?  
Roxanne  
Feelings I can't fight  
Roxanne  
You don't have to put on that red light  
Roxanne  
You don't have to wear that dress tonight  
Roxanne_

His eyes upon her face  
His hand upon her hand  
His lips caress her skin  
It's more than he can stand

Roxanne

_**- El tango de Roxanne (Moulin Rouge)**_

XXXXX

It was quiet, but not too quiet. People were walking around outside of the door to the lavender room. Kyoko had the most colorful room in the house. It was lavender and white. The rest of the building was white, black, red, or yellow.

Kyoko had lavender paint that ended halfway down the wall. It turned to a pretty white color then. Her carpet was white and had a red wood peeking out around the edges. She had white dressers against the wall. There was one big window across from her bed.

Her bed had white sheets and a lavender comforter and pillow. There was a see-through canopy around it.

Kyoko lay awake in the sea of blankets. She had woken up about an hour ago and she just laid there. Thoughts ran through her head about Tamaki and Kyouya.

They were fighting over her.

Well, not really. Neither one said 'I hate you because of her and I will fight for her' but it was obvious that Tamaki was thinking that way.

It didn't seem to affect his hosting abilities. He tried them on Elaina and Kai before they left the summer house. Then her thoughts wandered over to Kana, the little girl, and how she never really played with her. The only ones who actually got any time with her were Hikaru and Hunny. Hunny would be graduating soon as would Rin and Mori.

She began thinking of those two. It was obvious there was _something _between them. Rin had kissed him on the cheek! She never showed affection like that. Mori was a nice guy, too. He was scary at times, but Rin was, too. He would definitely protect her. Kyoko was glad that Rin found someone; she needed to be happy after all that happened that year. She would go to college and then maybe marry him and start a family! That would be wonderful!

"Oh!" Kyoko sat up, recalling the piece of music Rin asked for. She wanted to find it and put it in her bag before she forgot.

She stood up and walked to her dresser. She rooted through it until she pulled out an orange dress and slipped it on. It had a pink flower patter up her side.

She grabbed a brush and yanked it through her auburn locks. Her eye twitched as she pulled her hair; she was never good at it.

Finally she looked presentable, so she walked down the hall to her mother's room. She always felt intimidated by those giant Oak doors that went all the way up to the ceiling. She knocked.

"Yes?" Came the voice of her mother, Sachiko.

"Uh, Mom? It's me, can I come in?"

"Yes, Dear. Come on in."

Kyoko opened the door and stepped inside. Her mother was sitting on a couch with a photo album in her lap.

"I was wondering where that score for Rin went to…"

"Oh! Yes, I'll get it for you."

She laid the album on the table and walked into a closet.

Kyoko walked to the table and looked at the photo book.

In the middle of the page was a picture of two people. They looked so much alike, that it was obvious they were related. Both were exceptionally beautiful. It was a woman and a little girl who was no more than six.

Kyoko liked looking at the picture for some reason. It felt very sentimental to her. She had no idea who the people in the picture were, but she felt attached to the woman.

The woman was in a light blue yukata and had dark brown, red tinted hair that was tied up in a bun. The little girl wore a light yellow yukata. She had the same hair as the woman, but it was lighter and redder. It almost looked like Kyoko's.

She noticed that at the bottom there was small writing.

_Keiko and Kyoko, new years._

Who was Keiko?

That girl couldn't be Kyoko…

She was adopted, how could her mother have a picture of her before she was ten? That was when her earliest memory was from.

_**-/-/-/-**_ **OMG another flashback**!_**-/-/-/-**_

_Kyoko was sitting alone in snow. She was in a dress and wore a thin jacket. A woman walked up to her, "Little girl, are you lost?"_

_Kyoko's wide violet eyes looked into wide brown ones of the woman._

"_Yes…"_

"_Do you know where you live?"_

"_No…"_

"_What's your name?"_

"_I don't know…"_

"_What?!" The woman grabbed her shoulders. Kyoko started crying. "I can't remember anything." She said. The woman looked a little sad and said, "I'll take you to a friend of mine and she'll get you a nice home with a wonderful family._

"_Okay."_

_The woman took Kyoko's hand in hers and they walked through the snow together._

_**-/-/-/- **_**END FLASHBACK!**_** -/-/-/-**_

Kyoko stared at the photo. The woman in the blue Yukata looked a lot like the woman from the snowstorm… maybe she knew her before she lost her memories.

Her mother walked back into the room and dropped the music over the photo. Kyoko jumped up and stared at the smile of her mother's.

"Here it is," She said.

Kyoko blushed and asked, "Who are they?"

Sachiko sighed and sat on the couch behind the book. Kyoko sat across from her.

"That woman is…"

"Is who?"

"Your mother."

"Silly!" Kyoko started, "_You're _my mother. My old mother is dead!" (she just assumed this)

"No, she isn't. She's alive and well and I know where she is."

"WHAT?!"

XXXXX

A/N Oooh, I've been planning this for a long time. I thought that people may have forgotten that she had amnesia and was adopted. In the next few chapters it'll become clear what exactly happened in Kyoko's past.

Please remember Rin's coughing from her chapter, it gets rather important.

Adieu!


	19. Blood!

A/N Ugh… I had my grandpa's funeral today… it was so sad! I was crying. Anyway, I'm in the mood for writing, so here we go!

Let's go!

XXXXX

Graduation practice for the third years!

XXXXX

Rin stood in her uniform. They were all in line, and she stood with Mori and Hunny since they were the only ones who she knew.

It's currently June first, and they would be graduating in exactly one week. Rin was all set for college, but there was no clue as to what would become of her after graduating there.

Families were attending their rehearsals. They were the families (of students) who would not be able to see the actual graduation due to business. Rin's father would be able to make it, but he was still in the room simply to watch. The rest of the club was in the third music room, including Kyoko. She had accepted the job of lady-host and entertained men. Rin declined, since she would be gone on the 8th of June anyway.

After the practice, Rin saw someone startlingly familiar.

"G-grandmother?!" She coughed.

She ran to the old woman and stood in front of her. "W-why are you here?" She tried to sound respectful, but there wasn't much she could do to make the question sound more formal.

She curtsied (a gesture picked up from watching Kyoko meet important people while growing up) and tried to take her grandmother's hand to show her around.

"Do not touch me. Filthy children like you don't deserve to be in places like this."

Rin stared shocked at the floor.

"You are lucky that Yoshizuki woman," She spat that name out as if it tasted foul, "came to take care of you. I would have sent you to another country even farther from that Harlot if it wasn't for her."

Rin felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"I am leaving now. Good bye."

Rin couldn't answer as she stared at the ground. She walked to the club room, even though they would be done now. The blonde girl turned the handle of the door and stepped in. She ignored the greetings she received and walked to Tamaki.

"How do you do it?" She asked, keeping her head lowered.

"Do what?" Tamaki said smiling.

"How do you deal with the grandmother that hates us?"

Tamaki stared shocked at her. Everyone was silent now. They all recalled what happened with Kyoko and Anne-Sophie.

Rin began crying into her hands. Nobody had any clue what to do.

Except Tamaki.

He walked toward his older sister and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face into his shoulder and emptied her tears onto his jacket. When she was finished crying she wiped her eyes and Tamaki said, "Don't worry about her. She can't do anything about us. She may hate to admit it but we will inherit the business and she can't change that."

Rin pulled away from him and stood next to a table. Her hands wrapped around the side and she leaned on it. The closest to her were the twins.

"What happened?" They asked.

"Shut Up! It's none of your--" she was interrupted by a coughing fit.

"Rin-chan, are you feeling alright? You've been coughing a lot lately…" Kyoko said walking toward her.

"Leave me alo-oohhh…" She collapsed onto the floor.

"Rin-chan!" Kyoko and Hunny screamed.

"Senpai!" was the call from the twins and Haruhi.

"Nee-chan!" Came from Tamaki.

Mori ran over to her and scooped her up. He carried her to the nurse.

But something on the hand Rin used to cover her mouth caught Tamaki's attention.

It was blood.

XXXXX

The club all ran to the nurses' office. Mori kicked open the door and Tamaki grabbed the Nurse's shoulder to get her attention.

"Yes? Oh my goodness!" She said, noticing Rin. She reached over her desk and grabbed a phone, calling for an ambulance.

"Kyouya, get my father!" Tamaki said, "Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, go meet the ambulance! Hunny-senpai, go lock up the room! Kyoko-chan, call my mother!" Everyone ran out of the door except Mori, Tamaki and Kyoko.

Kyoko pulled a cell phone out of her backpack.

"Tamaki-kun, what is her phone number?" She said, anxiously.

Tamaki said the numbers and Kyoko punched them in quickly.

After quickly briefing her on the situation, she snapped her phone shut. "She's on her way to the hospital now!"

The door slammed open and Kyouya ran in with the superintendent behind him. "Get out of my way!" The man yelled, running to his daughter who was coughing into her fist. Tamaki grabbed her hand and wiped the blood off of it with a nearby tissue.

"What happened?!" Yuzuru yelled at Tamaki.

"She came to the club all upset and when she calmed down she passed out!" Tamaki explained.

The door slammed open again and the three first years came in with paramedics behind them. The man and woman loaded the unconscious girl onto a stretcher and ran her out of the school.

"Someone has to ride with her--"

Mori climbed into the car.

"Sir are you a relative?"

"GO!" Yuzuru yelled.

"but--"

"GET HER TO THE HOSPITAL NOW!" Yuzuru yelled even louder. They slammed the doors to the ambulance.

Everyone climbed into Kyouya's limo, since he was the only one who thought ahead and called for a car.

They rode in silence. Tamaki was sitting next to his father with his head in his hands. Kyoko was next to him. She had a hand placed on his back and was trying to get him to calm down. Kyouya was next to her, watching the two. The twins were across from them. They were sitting with their legs and arms crossed. Haruhi was next to Hikaru. Hunny was next to Kaoru. When they were almost there, Haruhi walked across the car to kneel in front of Tamaki.

"Uh, Senpai?"

Tamaki looked up at her.

"I'm sure Rin-senpai is gonna be okay, she's really strong…"

Tamaki grabbed onto her and rested his head on her shoulder. Haruhi sat still and wrapped her arms around the blonde boy in a comforting way. Kyoko took her hand off his back and folded them in her lap. When they stopped at a red light that was really close to the hospital, Kyoko felt a tear slide down her cheek. She turned to Kyouya and buried her face into his chest, surprising him. Her arms wrapped around his waist and she began bawling.

The twins pulled out a camera and took a few pictures.

No one said anything about it. Kyouya allowed them to take pictures, since Kyoko was a host now. She would have to have a few pictures on the site. And there was a picture for every pairing that the girls had ever thought of, and since there weren't many boys who were fans of Yaoi in their school, Kyoko would be the 'het' girl.

Finally the car pulled up to the front doors of the hospital just after the ambulance unloaded her. Mori jumped out and ran in behind the doctors, and he was followed by everyone else. When Kyoko walked through the doors she saw Anne-Sophie watching in horror.

She ran over to the woman. "Grantaine-san," She said. The blonde woman cried into her shoulder until Yuzuru walked over and put an arm around her.

Kyoko watched the paramedics prevent her friends from following Rin. They said that there were too many of them and that only the family could come. So Yuzuru, Anne-Sophie, and Tamaki followed them down a hallway, leaving the rest of the club behind. Kyoko saw that Mori looked like he would lose his cool at any second, so she walked to him. He turned away from her.

"Mori-senpai, I'm sure that--"

**BAM**

The hospital now had a gigantic hole in their wall.

A/N wow… I have school tomorrow… tis time for bed now, my dear fans!

My my my, dear readers! No need to be shy! Tis no trouble to thank you!

OHEMGEE Someone from France looked at one of my stories! I hope I can find out who you are! I have an obsession with France and Japan… I do believe it was caused by Tamaki XD. I want to learn French, and I've been thinking of joining French club at school, but I want to make a club… ugh I'm so confused…

Plus, I'm thinking of running for Class Rep. It seems like a good job to have for my record when I choose a college to go to. It might be hard though… 15 hours of class service so I can stay Class Rep for all four years? It seems like it would be difficult…

Anyway, I bid you…

Good night

Buenos noches

Bonne nuit

Night-night!


	20. Fanart!

A/N You know what would be fucking amazing

A/N You know what would be fucking amazing?? (My first time using a curse like that on an Ouran Fic! Le gasp!) If someone drew fanart for this story! It would make me squee with joy!

Because of this thought of mine, I'm going to describe my characters now, since I never actually described them well.

Starting with…

Kyoko, of course!

Kyoko Yoshizuki

Age: 17

Height: 5'4"

Eyes: Red-violet. Go into a crayon or colored pencil box and pull it out and mix it with blue. It's a long story how I got her eye color XD

She has long legs, and her chest is a little bigger than the average size for Japanese girls. She has red-brown, Auburn, mahogany -however you wish to say it- straight hair.

If you could, try making her eyes wider, but not as big as Haruhi's.

Rin Grantaine-Suou

Age: 19

Height: 5'11" (she IS Tamaki's sister…)

Eyes: Clear-blue. Same as Tamaki's. I recall saying she was the 'female version of him'. I envision her eyes as narrower than usual, but not really small. Her hair is the same shade as Tamaki's, possibly a little lighter, and it's wavy/curly. Her chest is big. She's foreign, duh!

Kai Yokino

Age: 15 almost 16.

Height: 5'2"

Eyes: green. I think I say emerald a lot when describing her eyes… at least that's what I think of them. Her eyes should be sad looking, yet loving and maybe a little tough.

Her hair is a very-brownish blonde. She's French, but only 25 percent. The rest is Japanese. She looks a lot like Yuki Sohma from Fruits Basket, but with boobs. But she's got small ones XD

It's so weird for me to describe their chest sizes… I'm a girl… so it's kinda awkward, but in order for them to be drawn right, it's important, I guess…

Anyway…

Elaina Yokino

Age: 26

Height: 5'5"

Eyes: Green like Kai's. Or Bridgette. Whichever you prefer.

She has hair that's almost exactly like Kai's, but blonde-er.

She's a model, so sometimes she wears some funky clothes. I also envisioned her in a maid outfit once. I was sketching Rin out and I just thought 'what would Elaina look like?' then I thought 'well, maybe she wore something like that before…' and that became a new plot bunny XD

Anyway, before I spoil my story…

I would LOVE LOVE LOVE a fanart! Even if you think it's horrible, it's the thought that counts! I will totally display it on my Ouran Awesum Series sight for everyone to see! Of course, only if you want me to.

I won't force you to let me put it up!

My own account would be flooded if I had a scanner, but I don't… -cries- I wanna display my characters! But if you upload them yo DeviantArt (dot) com or PhotoBucket (dot) com, I'll post the link on my Author's page!

If you do this for me I will love you forever!

Well, bye-bye!


	21. Childish

A/N Here we go again. I really am hoping that I'll get fanart… or a scanner ( -.-).

So anyway, it's time to get started with this story!

Let's go!

XXXXX

Mori punched a hole in the wall. Kyoko stared wide eyed at him as he pulled his hand away. Hunny walked over and put a hand on his leg in a comforting way, and Kyoko was trying to think of something to say that would calm him down.

"M-Mori-senpai, u-uhm, y-you don't have to be so aggravated… I-I mean, I'm certain she'll get the best treatment and will be out soon! There's no reason to get so worked up--"

"Kyoko-neechan, come with us!" The twins said, grabbing her arms and pulling her away. "Ah! What is it?!" She said when they stopped around the corner. "It's best to leave him alone right now; he needs time to calm down!" Hikaru said.

"Why is he so worked up anyway?" Kyoko asked. The twins looked at each other and sweat dropped. "Because he and Rin-senpai are obviously dating," Kaoru explained. Kyoko stepped back out of shock, "N-no way! Rin-chan didn't tell me this! Don't lie!"

"But senpai they are--"

"Rin-chan wouldn't hide something like this from me!" She said, running away and out of the hospital.

XXXXX

She was walking down the street silently for about ten minutes when someone asked for her attention.

"Miss?"

She turned around and said, "Yes?"

"Do you know where the hospital is?" It was a man with straight brown hair and giant sunglasses on his face, so she couldn't see most of it. "Uh… yeah, it's around the corner all the way at the end of the street…"

The man moved closer.

"Uhm…" Kyoko felt uncomfortable.

He grabbed her wrist and tried pulling her away.

"No! Get off of me!" She yelled, trying to pull away. Someone walked up beside her. "Knock it off now, Hikaru. I think she learned her lesson."

"EH?!" it was Kyouya behind her.

The man let go of her wrist, pulled off his hair and sunglasses…

It was Hikaru in a disguise.

"Wha-what are you doing?!" She yelled, backing away from both of them.

"I need to talk to you," Kyouya said, walking to a car that was parked near-by. Kyoko followed.

XXXXX

At Kyouya's house…

XXXXX

They were in his room. Kyoko's heart was beating ridiculously fast and her stomach was churning again. She didn't feel sick but Kyouya was distracting her.

He locked the door.

"Why are you so childish?" He said.

"What do you mean childish?!" Kyoko yelled. Kyouya began advancing on her and she backed into a corner. The brunette put his hands on either side of the red-head's head, trapping her.

"Don't you know you're not supposed to talk to strangers?!"

"But it wasn't a stranger! It was Hikaru-kun--"

"You didn't know that."

"Uhhh… well, h-he still needed help!"

"You can get hurt by helping strangers! You could have been kidnapped or killed!" He yelled. Kyoko sensed his cool demeanor slipping away with each second.

"But I wasn't!"

"What if it _wasn't_ Hikaru?! What if it _was_ some creep that wanted to kidnap you?! You're a rich pretty girl whose family could pay off a ransom and still have 10 times as much! You're even more of an open target since you're so **naïve** and **childish**!"

"Stop calling me childish! I'm seventeen years old!"

"Start acting your age and I won't call you childish!"

"Why did you set that up anyway?!" Kyoko yelled, trying to push him away but he wouldn't budge.

"To teach you that running out of the hospital like that was a dumb move! Especially since you had no clue where we were!"

"It was Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun's fault! If they hadn't lied about Rin I wouldn't have left!"

"I don't care whose fault it was! They weren't lying anyway!"

"Yes they were! Rin-chan would _not_ keep something like that from me!"

"Mori-senpai told me. It's true. Rin didn't want to tell you yet." He was calming down… hurray for subject changes! He was relaxing and Kyoko could tell that his angry aura was clearing.

"Why wouldn't she want to tell me?" Kyoko asked, looking at the floor.

"She didn't think you would understand yet."

"What wouldn't I understand? If she loves him, she loves him! I understand completely." She looked back up at his face.

"If you weren't so naïve, maybe she would have told you."

"I'm not naïve or childish or any of those things you called me!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes… you are."

"_**No-I-am-not**_!"

"Only a childish person would get in a fight like this."

"Ah!" She tried to protest but realized he was right. So she just pouted and blushed. After a second she noticed Kyouya wasn't backing away and that she was still trapped against the wall. His hands were awfully close to her face… and his face was too. She blushed upon realizing this. She stared up into his slate eyes and noticed a weird look in them.

"Maybe I should teach you about innocence in a different way…" He grabbed the front of her uniform and turned her around before throwing her against his bed.

"Ack! Kyouya-kun…"

Her face turned beet red when he climbed on top of her. "Innocence is something you should lose at this age…"

"Na-W-Wha… Ah!"

He untied the bow on her dress.

"Kyouya-kun! No! We can't do this! We're not married! EEK!" He pulled her collar down and began kissing her neck.

"Get off me!" she squeaked, trying to push him off of her. He bit her collar bone.

"OUCH! Stop it!" she yelped, pushing harder. He grabbed her wrists and pinned her down.

She stared up at him with fear-filled violet eyes that begged him to stop.

He didn't want to yet.

This was all just a lesson for her, but he couldn't stop yet. He wouldn't take this too far, just far enough to scare her witless.

"Are you scared of me?" he said, kissing her neck again.

"N-no, I'm not! I trust you!" She yelped, trying to pull her hands away.

He stopped kissing for a second, and then realized she meant that she trusted him not to take this too far.

He wouldn't.

She was stronger than he had expected. A few times she had almost broken his grip on her wrists. She probably would have stood a chance against those guys at the beach if he hadn't shown up, but she didn't stand a chance for long.

He began kissing the other side of her neck, and felt her begin to relax. He released her wrists and her fingers tangled themselves in his hair. He rested his hands on her waist.

"Kyouya-kun--"

He finally kissed her lips. She was quiet and didn't move toward him, but she didn't move away, either. He tried parting her lips but she pushed his face away. "I-I've never been kissed like that before…" She admitted, blushing.

Maybe innocence _was _a good thing.

For instance, Kyouya got to steal her first real kiss.

"Don't worry about it," He replied, continuing where they left off.

Kyoko's injured hand rested against his cheek- if it hadn't healed, why didn't she complain about it when he pinned her arms down? - And tangled the other in his hair. Kyouya's hand had taken his glasses off and then rested next to her head. His other hand rested against her thin stomach.

Now that he could feel her stomach, he noticed how thin she was. He wondered if she ate enough, but figured that she was probably just a thin person.

Kyouya broke the kiss and stared at Kyoko's face. Her wide violet eyes were open, searching his face. Her cheeks were tinted red, and her lips swollen from the kiss.

He had never seen anything so cute seem so hot before…

The door flew open and Tamaki stepped inside. Upon seeing the scene, his eyes narrowed. "Kyouya!" He growled stamping over to the bed and grabbed Kyouya's shirt, pulling him up so that they stood face to face, both glaring at the other. Kyoko sat up, her bow falling into her lap. Tamaki looked over at her and stared. He took notice of everything Kyouya had just seconds before he walked in.

Kiss-swollen lips… blushing cheeks… and eyes that were now wide with shock.

"What do you think you were doing?!" He growled at Kyouya, seeming ready to throw him out of a window. Kyoko crawled over to where the two boys stood, ready to fight.

"W-wait! Tamaki-kun--"

"Why would you _let_ him _do that_ to you?!"

"It wasn't involuntary!" She blushed once she realized what she said. Her hand shot up and covered her mouth.

He let Kyouya go and stamped over to Kyoko, grabbing her wrist and pulling her up off the bed. "Why?! I told you I love you!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't love you back…" She said, sadly looking at the ground.

Tamaki snarled and threw her on the ground. In a second Kyouya had punched him in the face. Kyoko gasped when she saw the scene. Tamaki held his bruising cheek and stared at his 'best friend' with a shocked expression before punching him back. Kyoko jumped up and stood between the boys to stop them.

"Stop it! Don't fight over me! I'm not worth it!"

She was ruining everything the host club had created before she had arrived! She simply wanted to see how the club worked…

But she ended up finding Tamaki and Rin's mother, helping Kaoru get over his brother's advancements in the world, falling in love, rejecting a very close friend who had fallen in love with her, causing a fight between two best friends, having Haruhi hate her…

What else could she do? All that was left was actually causing the end of the club.

She didn't want that to happen!

XXXXX

A/N Aww, poor Kyoko! I feel like I'm torturing her… I'm torturing Tamaki, too then… I realized I never said what Rin has that caused her to be in the hospital.

It's tuberculosis. I figured it would cause some more drama.

Hahaha, I made Kyouya snap XD He got carried away with kissing Kyoko, too XD

Plus, I always envisioned Kyoko as some kind of porcelain doll that would break if you played too rough with it. That's kind of how her anxiety started; she's a delicate person.

Ah, Mori's biggest part of the story yet! He and Rin will be getting more fluffy scenes. I'm tired of writing Kyoko's 'confused love' theme.

I think Rin and Mori deserve a 'fluffy, tender love' theme.

I think Kai and Hikaru should have an 'innocent love' theme.

If you think about it, Kai and Hikaru are really, just starting to open their worlds to dating.

True, Kai has had sex, but I think of it as more of being used rather than dating that guy.

Kaoru… I have no clue what to do with him… Poor- Kao-chan. I'm thinking about making another OC but I don't _want_ to make another one and have my story filled with them… it would start getting too hard to understand.

I think Kaoru would need a sweet girl that will understand him but isn't as innocent as Kyoko, not as over protective as Rin but not as tough as Kai. Maybe just… a normal girl.

But I'm also a fan of yaoi soooo… XD I'm kidding. The purpose of this story is to steer me away from yaoi for a while. Anyway, I bid you

Adieu!


	22. Running Away

A/N I just couldn't stop writing this… It's getting so dramatic and addicting! Imagine if I was reading rather than writing… Ahhh…

Let's go!

XXXXX

Tamaki had left. Kyoko was standing in front of Kyouya. The brunette looked ready to choke someone.

"Leave." He said to Kyoko.

"What? Why?!" She asked.

"Because I don't want you here."

"But--"

"GET OUT! I don't like you! I don't want to see you right now!"

Kyoko froze. He said he didn't like her. She felt numb. She grabbed her bow off the bed and tied it back on before leaving.

Once she reached her house she walked to her room, still feeling numb. She sat on her bed after changing into pajamas that consisted of shorts and a tank top. His words began to sink in.

He doesn't want to be near her.

He doesn't want to see her.

**He doesn't like her.**

She grabbed her pillow off of her bed and cried herself to sleep.

XXXXX

The next morning, Kyouya, Tamaki, Kyoko and Rin were all absent from school. There was six days until the third years graduated, and she was missing rehearsal.

Tamaki was at the hospital with Rin, Kyouya was just so agitated that he couldn't handle it and Kyoko… cried her self sick that morning. Her mother insisted on keeping her home.

Of course, everyone else only knew why Tamaki and Rin were absent.

They barely managed to get through club time that day. The Tamaki girls went to Mori and Hunny, The Kyoko boys settled for Haruhi and… Kyouya rarely got customers so it wasn't too hard for them to find someone else. If Kyouya spent more time with a customer instead of his computer he would not only have more designations, but they would make more money.

The second they finished Mori was gone. Shockingly, Hunny was still in the room when he left. "I have to get home too. My dad gets off work early today and I want to finish dinner for him before he gets back," Haruhi said, walking out the door.

XXXXX

Haruhi was just serving dinner to her father when the doorbell rang. "Huh? I'll get it…" She said, walking to the front door. She looked through the peep hole only to see…

Kyoko?

But why was she there? Why so late? And on a school night! What was wrong with rich kids? Wait, wasn't she sick too? She opened the door anyway.

"Senpai? Is something wrong?"

"Ah, Haruhi-chan! Hello! How are you?" She seemed… too happy.

"Uhm, I'm fine… Senpai, should you be outside? Weren't you sick?"

"Oh, no I had… a family thing." She looked away.

That totally told Haruhi that she was lying. But what was she hiding? Haruhi then noticed a bright red mark on her neck that looked a lot like… a bite? It couldn't be! Not Kyoko, she wouldn't… would she?

No…

"Haruhi! Who's here??" Ranka said in a sing-song voice. "Um, it's Kyoko-senpai…" She said. "Hello!" Kyoko said.

She ended up joining them for dinner. "Uh, I didn't cook anything really expensive, so I'm sorry if it doesn't suit your taste." Haruhi said, putting a plate down in front of her.

Kyoko picked up her chopsticks and stared at them for a second. Then she broke them and smiled widely, "I did it!" She held them up to show them off.

"Uh, Senpai, you just opened your chopsticks…"

"Yes! My mother is very fond of western (A/N, American) style, so when we eat we use forks! I never break them apart right! One usually snaps in half!"

Haruhi and Ranka sweat dropped. Kyoko held the eating utensils and tried to pick up her chicken, but failed miserably. It kept slipping out of them. Ranka noticed that she wasn't holding them right.

"Kyoko-chan, you're holding them wrong! Here, like this!" He adjusted her fingers so that the top one was slightly angled. "Oh!" Kyoko was able to eat her food then.

Haruhi watched as Kyoko lifted the piece of food to her lips and placed it in her mouth.

There was silence as the Fujioka family watched the red head.

"Haruhi-chan, it's very good!" She said with a smile.

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it this time!" Ranka said standing up and walking to the door.

Kyoko and Haruhi watched as Ranka conversed with whoever was outside. Neither girl could see who it was.

"Come in! Come in!" Ranka said, blushing.

Kyoko's head dropped when the person walked in.

"Kyoko, what are you doing?" He said.

"Kyouya-senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"Tamaki called me in a panic. He said, 'Kyoko ran away, do you know where he is?' I decided to come looking." He explained.

Haruhi's eyes widened and she looked over at her female Senpai.

"Sen--"

"No! I didn't want anyone to look for me! That's it, I'm tired of hurting everyone!" She yelled, running past Kyouya and through the door.

"This girl…" Kyouya muttered under his breath before running out after her.

Haruhi and Ranka sat at the table with question marks above their heads.

XXXXX

Kyoko ran. She didn't know where or how far, just that she was getting away from him. All she ever did was cause people trouble, and she didn't want to. Because of her, Tamaki and Kyouya were fighting. Because of her, Tamaki hated her.

All because of her.

Could she screw up any more?

There was a small stream in front of her, and she didn't feel like wading across it in her skirt, so she sat in front of it.

She had her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms were thrown around them. Tears spilled out of her eyes as the water lapped against her sneakers, wetting them. She didn't care.

"Kyoko."

He found her.

Should she keep running? No, she didn't feel like it.

"Stop running away like that." Could he read minds or something?

"Why not? You don't want to see me right?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked, stepping closer.

"Yesterday, that's what you said." She stood up and faced him.

Kyouya froze out of shock and stared at the girl in front of him. The way her face was with the tears streaming down her cheeks… the moonlight causing them to shine… She looked beautiful.

How could someone so upset be so beautiful? It was against the laws of nature. Normally when someone cries, their eyes get red and puffy, and their face gets red.

Kyoko's face looked like its normal color but just with wet streaks down her cheeks.

But he didn't like knowing that he was the reason that she cried.

He quickly walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Please don't cry," He said.

Kyoko didn't know what to do, so she just buried her face in his chest and cried until she fell asleep in his arms.

A/N Waaaahhhh how sad! Poor Kyoko! I seem to say that quite often don't I? I feel so mean! I'm horrible to Kyoko! Maybe I should just be like; extra fluffy from now on… you know what? I'll take a break for Kai and Hikaru next chapter! Yeah, that sounds great!

I'll take a break from my sadistic self for those two!


	23. The Play of Hoshi Academy!

A/N Heeheehee! It's time for HikaKai fluff… yes, I made them a name! Who cares? It's easier this way. Anyway, Kaoru's pairing is revealed here! Read intently!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the play/musical mentioned.

Let's go!

XXXXX

HOSHI ACADEMY

Those words never seemed intimidating until now.

Hikaru and Kaoru were venturing into Hoshi academy to see Kai. She had invited them to the school's culture festival, which took place on a Saturday, so they were able to go, but they still had to wear their uniforms.

"How the hell does she expect us to get to the student counsel room? I don't remember how!" Hikaru said.

"Maybe Elaina-san is here, she might be able to help us out."

"She's probably with Kai-chan!"

"Yeah, true."

"Hey! What are two Ouran guys doing here?" The twins turned around to see a boy from Hoshi academy. "We were invited by your president," Hikaru said.

"Why would Yokino-sama invite two super-rich bastards like you here?"

"Akami-kun, leave these boys alone," Came a voice from behind him.

Akami turned around, and Kai came into view. "They are honored guests; I'm shocked at how horribly you have treated them. Apologize now," She said, sternly. Akami turned and faced Hikaru and Kaoru, "Gomen nasai," He said, bowing before he left.

"Geez, you rule with an iron fist don't you…" Kai had already walked away to the front doors of the school and was greeting a group of familiar-looking girls.

"Irasshaimase, Benio-san, Chizuru-san, Hinako-san. Please meet me in the theatre in an hour; our whole school is honored to be performing with you--" Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed Kai and tried to pull her away.

"Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun, what are you doing?!" She yelled, pushing their hands off of her, "These are the Zuka club members! They're here to help with the play!"

"HEY! It's those filthy men from that Host Club! Why are you soiling another young lady?!" Benibara yelled.

Hikaru and Kaoru stopped, "Why don't you just go home?"

"The Fair Maiden asked for our help for the school play! We are here out of the kindness of our hearts! We supplied these costumes! If we leave, the school must pay us back, and we know they don't have a budget for it!"

"NO! Benio-san, please, don't leave! I'll have a talk with them, so, please go to the theatre, I'll be there shortly!" Kai pleaded.

The three women walked into the school.

Kai seemed to burn with rage.

Hikaru and Kaoru sweat dropped.

"Hikaru-kuuunnn… Kaoru-kuuuuunnn… WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! You could have lost me my turn as president! If that happens, the title goes to Runa-san and she isn't ready yet!"

"Hey, where is Runa-san anyway? Isn't she supposed to be learning from you?" Kaoru asked.

Runa is currently two different things in the student counsel; she is A) treasurer and B) vice president.

Even though she is finishing up her last year in middle school she's been given special permission to go to the High School campus to learn from Kai and to fulfill her duties as treasurer.

"Forget about Runa-san for a second! You almost lost me my term! You were almost killed!"

"Ka-chan!"

Kai jumped and spun around. Elaina was standing there holding Kana. "Ah, Kana! Mommy's here! Look, baby, this is mommy's school!" Kai took her baby from her sister.

"Hika-san!" Kana squealed. She waved her arms out to Hikaru, demanding him to hold her. Kai giggled and handed Kai over. Elaina pulled out a camera and took a picture of Kai and Hikaru.

"Bridgette! Now get one with Kaoru-kun!" Kai stood next to said twin and smiled. Kaoru smiled awkwardly and Elaina snapped the picture.

"EEK! This is so fun! Kai-chan finally invited me to her school! Hurray!" Elaina grabbed Kana and began running around the school.

"Uhm, Kai-sama?"

Said girl turned around to be met face-to-face with Runa.

She was wearing a costume, and old 1700's western style dress. She had extensions in her hair, and it was tied into two ponytails. Kai smiled.

"Runa-san how is your class theme?" Runa blushed and fixed her bangs. "Um, it's doing well. Class 2-C asked for some help with their theme, they need you…" Kai smiled.

"Okay, Runa-san! Hey, can you show these guys around? After you change back into your uniform, of course."

"Oh, of course, Kai-sama."

"Well then, I'll see you guys after the play!" The blonde waved and ran off to the high school campus.

Runa smiled at the two boys, "Uh, well, follow me, I'll go to the locker room and change into my uniform."

OoOoOoOo

Runa smiled as she walked out of the girls' locker room. "Sorry about that," She said.

She wasn't in the high school uniform. This one was the reverse of it, instead of being mainly white, it was mainly black. She looked a little gothic since her hair was black, but she really wasn't.

"If you follow me, I can introduce you to the rest of the student council," She offered.

So the twins stood on either side of her. Kaoru was on her right and Hikaru on her left. She seemed shorter than Haruhi, but since she was younger it made sense.

They followed her through the labyrinthine school to the big doors labeled 'Student Counsel'. She opened them and walked inside.

"Hello, everyone!" She said.

"Ru-chan! Where were you?!" Said a black haired boy, hugging her.

"Ah, sorry So-chan! I needed to get Kai-sama."

"Oooh… Who are these guys? Do you have boyfriend?!"

"NO! This is Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun," She said, pointing at the wrong twins.

"Actually, _I'm_ Hikaru and _he's_ Kaoru," Hikaru corrected.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Anyway, this is my twin brother, Sora Higurashi-kun, he's the representative for the first years!"

Sora smiled widely, "Hello!"

He wore the middle school boys' uniform. It was black pants, a white button down shirt, a black tie, and a black shirt with black stripes on his jacket collar and cuffs. It was the reversed colors of what the high school boys wore.

"This is Hana Kizu-senpai; she's the representative for the third years." Runa pointed to a tall girl with long brown hair tied back into a ponytail. She wore the same uniform as Kai, but with two stripes.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you."

"And Taki-senpai is late. He's the representative for the second years."

Everyone said hello, and Sora whispered something to Runa.

"Oh, right! We have to get to the theatre to see Kai-sama! Hurry!" Runa grabbed Kaoru's hand and began pulling him. Sora pushed Hikaru out the door and Hana followed.

"Runa-san!" Came a voice from behind them.

Everyone turned around.

"Yes?" Said girl asked. The girl that ran up was in a lobelia uniform. "It seems as though the boy who was playing Raoul broke his leg! We need a replacement that can learn his lines in half an hour!" "AH!" Runa said. Kai couldn't leave the theatre to find someone, since it would spoil the play for the waiting audience. The play was kept secret from everyone to build suspense.

"Uh, can't Kai-chan find someone?" Hikaru asked.

A light bulb went off above Runa's head. "HIKARU-KUN! Please play the part! We need you! If you don't, I can loose my job! Please, help!"

"Uhhh…"

XXXXX

"Think of me, think of me fondly,  
when we've said goodbye.  
Remember me once in a while -  
please promise me you'll try.  
When you find that, once again, you long  
to take your heart back and be free -  
if you ever find a moment,  
spare a thought for me"

Hikaru was standing off to the side of the stage listening to Kai singing. He had no clue how he had gotten roped into this, but he was now playing the male lead. Kaoru and Runa were sitting next to each other in the front row clapping.

His part would be coming up soon.

"Can it be? Can it be Christine?  
Bravo!  
Long ago, it seems so long ago  
How young and innocent we were...  
She may not remember me,  
but I remember her..."

He sang, going off stage.

"Flowers fades,  
The fruits of summer fade,  
They have their seasons, so do we  
but please promise me, that sometimes  
you will think of me!"

Kai hit the last note perfectly and that scared Hikaru a little.

OoOoOoOo

It was Kai and Hikaru's reunion scene now, and Hikaru discovered who was playing the phantom and he wasn't too happy, especially since that scene was up next. The phantom was…

Benibara.

Oh, he's supposed to enter now.

"Little Lotte let her mind wander. Little Lotte thought: 'Am I fonder of dolls or of goblins or shoes--'" He said. "Raoul!" Kai gasped. "'--or of riddles of frocks--'"

"Those picnics in the attic--"

"'or of chocolates--'"

"--Father playing the violin--"

"As we read to each other dark stories of the North."

"'No - what I love best,' Lotte said, 'is when I'm asleep in my bed  
and the Angel of Music sings songs in my head!'"

Ugh, this scene was boring to Hikaru. It was the scene where he talked the most, though. He was bored. Now he's done speaking and it's time to go off stage.

XXXXX

It was the most famous scene from the play, the song 'The Phantom of the Opera'. And Kai was singing it with Benibara. She didn't seem to care about that much, though.

This will be easier to explain.

Kai sang…  
_"In sleep he sang to me  
In dreams he came  
That voice that calls to me and speaks my name  
And do I dream again for now I find  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside my mind…"_

Benibara sang…  
**"Sing once again with me  
Our strange duet  
My power over you grows stronger yet  
And though you turn from me to glance behind  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside your mind"**

_Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear  
I am the mask you wear_

**It's me they hear...**

Both sang…  
"Your/my spirit and my/your voice in one combined  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
inside my/your mind"

The chorus sang…  
"He's there, the phantom of the opera!"

_He's there, the phantom of the opera_

**Sing, my Angel of Music  
Sing, my Angel  
Sing for me  
Sing, my Angel!  
Sing for me**!

Ugh, Kai had to basically scream that last note… and she did. The wonders of Kai's voice were scaring Hikaru.

XXXXX

FINALLY! He could get out of that monkey suit he was forced into! Kai had pretty old fashioned dresses but he had vests and jackets and pants and shoes! He was never doing that again.

Everyone had to change in the same room. Hikaru thought that was strange. Boys and girls sharing a room to dress?

"Hikaru-kun!" Kai said, running up to him in her makeshift wedding gown. "Hey," Hikaru answered. "Thank you so much for filling in for the part! You really saved us," Kai said, pulling the uncomfortable extensions out of her hair. Her short dirty-blonde hair fell into its messy boyish look again. She really looked nice with long hair.

She set her clothes down on a bench next to Hikaru.

"It was no big deal," he said.

"I know it can be pretty boring for someone like you but you definitely saved us."

She pulled the top of her dress down!!

She had an old-fashioned corset underneath.

" Can you help me with this?" She asked, turning her back to him. There were tightly tied strings all up her back, and he had to untie them.

He gulped as he reached up and grabbed the small bow in his fingers and pulling.

The strings all flew apart to reveal Kai's pale back… and he lacy yellow bra.

Hikaru blushed and spun around.

"Is something wrong?" Kai asked.

"N-no… I have to get dressed…" he said, taking off his jacket and vest. All he had to do was pull on his Ouran jacket and he could leave.

Kai finished putting her uniform back on and sighed. "You are so lucky you didn't have to wear one of those. It was so hard to breathe, let alone sing!"

They walked out of the room together to find a group of fans surrounding them.

There were shouts and screams and roses being thrown at them.

Kai left with a gigantic box of cards and flowers and candy and things like that.

That was an upside of going to a prestigious school on scholarship.

You get rich friends with rich families.

XXXXX

A/N WOAH THIS WAS LONG!

It was fun, though. There's one more chapter for Kai, Hikaru and Kaoru and then we go back to Ouran until summer break.

I left off on a cliff hanger with Kyoko and Kyouya, so sorry about that. It'll be continued soon! I promise!

Please continue reading, there's been 52 different countries in 2 months to look at this, and I have to thank everyone! And again, please tell me what country you're from.

The play, for those who don't know what it was, is 'The Phantom of the Opera' and it's FREAKING AMAZING! Andrew Lloyd Webber wrote it so go watch, he also wrote 'Cats' and 'Jesus Christ Superstar' along with more but those are the ones I've seen.

The songs I used were 'All I Ask of You', 'Little Lotte/Angel of Music/ The Mirror', and 'The Phantom of the Opera'.

Again, you should totally see it!


	24. At Kai's house

A/N Hey! Long time no see, eh? Hope you all missed me XD

As a reminder, I do NOT own Ouran, figured I should tell you all again.

I do, however, own

Kyoko

Rin

Kai

Elaina

Kana

Runa

The Hoshi Academy Student Council

That's all… and the made-up family members.

Well…

Let's go!

XXXXX

"Ouch! You guys, there's not a lot of room in here!" Kai yelled.

"That's not our fault!" The twins said.

It was after the culture fast, and the twins were going to Kai's house…

In Elaina's car…

In Elaina's **FOUR PASSENGER** car…

It was cramped.

And Kai didn't like it. She was jammed between Kana's car seat and Hikaru, who was excited about being in a 'commoner's car'.

Kaoru was somewhat calmer than Hikaru, but still excited. Elaina was starting to get fed up with their fidgeting. "KNOCK IT OFF BEFORE I PUSH YOU OUT OF THESE DOORS!" She screamed at them.

Everyone shut up.

"Okay, that's better. Bridgette, I'll drop you, Hikaru-kun and Kana-chan off at home and I'll bring Kaoru with me to get some dinner!"

"Okay! I can't wait to see your house!" Hikaru said to Kai.

"Why? It's just like the one you stayed in over the break; I live next door to it."

"So? It's not the same, everything will be decorated different!"

"Ugh. Whatever," She said.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, back with Kyoko…

XXXXX

Kyoko woke up in a room that was unfamiliar to her. She glanced around and saw Haruhi lying on a futon next to her own.

'_Where am I?_' She thought. It took her a moment to realize that she was in Haruhi's house again. "How did I get here? What happened last night?" She muttered, looking at her clothes. Ranka must have lent them to her; Haruhi's would have been too small.

She was in a baggy red shirt and black sweats.

'_When did I get changed?' _She thought, as she walked to the main room_._

Kyouya was sitting at the table, drinking tea and reading a newspaper. She remembered what happened the previous night. "Kyouya-kun…" Kyoko greeted.

"Kyoko-chan." He acknowledged, motioning for her to sit next to him.

"I received a call from Hunny-senpai; he said that your customers were disappointed that you weren't there."

"Oh…" Why was he only having small talk? She sat next to him.

He poured a cup of tea for her and they sat in silence. "Kyouya-kun… I… why do you… hate me…?" She felt like she was about to cry.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, the glare from the sun hiding his eyes.

"The other day… at you're house… you said that… you hated me…"

"Hm…" He remembered what she was talking about now.

Sighing, he turned to her. "I didn't mean that," He admitted. Kyoko felt tears run down her cheeks.

"Then why did you say it?"

"Because I was mad… and… confused," he admitted.

"About what?"

"You."

"Me? What about me?"

"Just forget it. It's nothing. You should call your mother, she must be worried."

"She's not my mother," Kyoko said, wiping her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"She told me… a little before spring break. My real mother is alive somewhere. I wasn't just put up for adoption because she didn't want me, there was a problem. That's all mom- I mean, grandma told me."

"?"

"I know," She smiled, "It's really confusing, but I'm starting to understand. Excuse me." She said, walking back to Haruhi's room.

XXXXX

Hikaru, Kai, and Kana.

XXXXX

"Wow! It's bigger than Haruhi's house!" Hikaru said, dropping his suitcase on the floor. Kai shifted Kana up a little more. "Well, I think I might have a little more money than her, not to be rude. My parents were pretty wealthy before they passed."

"Really? Huh. Go figure." He said, picking up the case again. "Where are me and Kaoru staying?"

"Well, you can put your stuff in my room, but you guys have to stay on the couch."

"Both of us?"

"Well, I can set up a futon in mine or Kana's room if you want…"

"Okay! That works!"

Even though the two of them usually shared a bed, it would be very uncomfortable on a couch. Kai showed him to her room, where he could put his bag down.

"Oka-saaaannn!" Kana wailed, holding onto Kai.

"What is it, Kana? Oh, I bet you're sleepy. Okay, I'll put you down for a nap," She said, walking into another room. Hikaru decided to look around her room.

It was pretty plain, a hardwood floor covered by a dark blue rug. Her bed was small, and it had light blue sheets and a dark blue pillow case. Her dresser was the same color wood as her floor and sat in the corner. Across from her bed was a door, what he guessed to be the closet.

Being the son of a fashion designer he was, of course, curious. So he walked over and pulled it open. The first thing he saw was that it was a walk in closet, and the walls were lined with clothes. The left one was all uniform things, and the other things were casual. Two paper signs labeled what they were. The right was labeled 'Winter' and the far wall was labeled 'Summer/Spring'. He walked to this wall and saw there were lots of dresses and skirts.

"What are you doing?!" Kai yelled, storming into the closet. "What? I'm looking at your clothes." Kai blushed, "but WHY are you looking at them?" He pulled out a skirt, "because I think you would look cute in some of these." Her face turned redder and she pulled the skirt out of his hands. "Well, I'm more of a pants kind of girl."

"I have an idea," he said, smirking.

"I don't like that look. What is it?"

"Let me pick out one outfit for you to wear and you can't change out of it."

"…"

"?"

"fine."

"YES!"

Hikaru said, pulling out random articles of clothing. "OKAY! Put these on!" He said, pushing them into her hands before leaving the small space and shutting the door. He sait on her bed and waited.

OoOoOoOo

"Hikaru-kun! I'm gonna kill you!"

"Why?"

The door to the closet opened wide and revealed herself. She was in a pink miniskirt with two black belts overlapping on it. Her shirt was a white tank top. She wore a black sweater over her arms, and her legs were covered with black and white striped stockings. Her shoes were pink, and there was a pink hat over her head.

"I look stupid!"

"No, you look cute."

Kai blushed and looked away.

XXXXX

A/N finally! I finished! Sorry for making you all wait soooo long and then giving you a sucky chapter T_T. I humbly apologize…

Ah, I had to put in some Kyoko and Kyouya stuff; I left you all for soooo long without any. Gomen Nasai!

I promise not to take 3 months for the next update… O_O


	25. So long since she's gone

A/N It's been a while, hasn't it? Wow… chapter 25! This is an AMAZING occasion! My dear story is turning 25! I'm so happy! –Cries in joy-

Ahem. Well, it seems like I've forgotten about Rin, as a friend of mine has pointed out. She's still in the hospital, and there are 4 days until they graduate –GASP- oh no!

Ah, it's time to write!

Let's go!

XXXXX

"Tamaki!" Rin gasped as her brother walked into the room. His cheek was bruised and swollen. "What the hell happened to you?!" She yelled, sitting up in the hospital bed.

"It's nothing."

"It's NOT nothing! What the hell did you do?! Did you get into a fight?!"

"No…er… yes… well… kinda."

"How can you 'kinda' get into a fight?!"

"It's hard to explain…" He said.

"Tell me, I've got plenty of time." Rin said, motioning to an empty spot on the bed beside her. Tamaki sat down.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing…" He said, facing away from her.

"It's not nothing--"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Tamaki yelled.

That was evidence that Tamaki was NOT in a good mood. "Tamaki," She said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

He turned and faced her before resting his head on his older sister's shoulder. "Onee-chan… I'm so confused…"

Rin held her brother close as he cried.

XXXXX

"Kyouya-senpai, what's wrong with Kyoko-neechan?" Kaoru asked after club hours.

"I don't know. She was supposed to be back today."

"What was wrong with her?"

"It's personal," Kyouya said, pushing his glasses up in an intimidating way.

"Okay, senpai," Kaoru said, walking to Hikaru and Haruhi, who were looking at the pictures Elaina had taken over the weekend.

"Oh, look, that was from the play--"

"Hikaru!"

"Huh? What is it, Kaoru?"

"We need to go see Kyoko-neechan NOW!"

"Why? What did Kyouya-senpai say?"

"He didn't say much, and that's what's scaring me! Let's go!"

OoOoOoOo

Haruhi was dragged into the car that was waiting for the twins. They were all going to see Kyoko, apparently.

They pulled up out front of her house, and it seemed slightly depressing. They rushed out of the car and into the house, ignoring all of the maids and butlers that were trying to welcome them. The twins pulled Haruhi up to the red haired girl's room. They threw the door open and found it empty.

"Onee-chan?!" Kaoru called as he threw open closets.

"What is going on in here?!" Came a voice from the entrance. Everyone spun and saw Sachiko, Kyoko's mother.

"Yoshizuki-san, where is Kyoko-senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"Kyoko isn't here. She was so depressed by your club that I had to send her away!" The woman yelled.

"What do you mean 'send her away'?!" They all yelled.

"She's with her mother now. I'm not telling you where she lives until I'm sure she's not depressed anymore!"

"Isn't her mother you?" Kaoru asked, recalling that Kyoko was adopted.

"She's with her real mother, my daughter."

"WHAT?! You're her grandmother?! This is messed up!" Hikaru said.

"Kyoko's mother, Keiko, took care of her up until she turned seven, when they got into a car accident and Kyoko suffered from amnesia. Keiko asked me to take care of her and raise her since she was mixed up in some things… the Yakuza was after her ex husband. I took her in, and Keiko has settled everything with the Yakuza. I gave the schools a false story so that they would keep Kyoko in the A class instead of the D class for associating with the Yakuza. Your smart friend (A/N, she means Kyouya) has all false information. Since everything with Keiko is settled and Kyoko was having to much trouble at Ouran I told her that she could live with her mother now. They aren't living as… extravagant, but we pay for everything. They are happy and Kyoko will live the life she wanted. No get out and don't ever think of trying to find her!"

XXXXX

They left, and the twins called everyone. According to Tamaki, when Rin heard, she began crying. Everyone felt like crying. Rin, Mori, and Hunny's graduation came and passed, as did Tamaki and Kyouya's, and eventually Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru's graduation did as well. There was no word from Kyoko, until 3 years passed.

XXXXX

A/N DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE! There will be a sequel, I promise! As long as I get some more reviews! I promise I'll make another one. It'll take place 3 years later (duh…) and they'll all be in… COLLEGE! Hunny, Mori, and Rin will be in their third year, Tamaki and Kyouya in their second, and Haruhi Kaoru and Hikaru in first. There will be special… guest students as well XD

This is my first completed multi-chap story! I hope you ALL loved it!

Well, until it begins, I bid you adieu!


End file.
